Calamity
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: Rath wanted Lyn, Ninian wanted Eliwood. Sometimes things don't work out like we plan them... [complete]
1. The One with the Unrequited Love

**Title:** Calamity

**Chapter: **1/?

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Disclaimer:** The authoress does not own Fire Emblem in anyway. Furthermore, she is not making any profit off of this fic. However, the authoress does accept donations such as fanart, jewelry, magna, and a manner of other sparkly objects.

**Keywords:** Rath, Ninian, secrets, snogging

**Couples:** many implied couples and one-sided Ninian/Eliwood and one-sided Lyn/Rath

**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual undertones and some scenes of violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Teaser:** Rath wanted Lyn, Ninian wanted Eliwood. Sometimes things don't work out as we plan them [chapter version]

**Feedback:** always appreciated wink, wink

**Timeline:** Chapter 25 and onward

**Author's Notes:** Rath and Ninian… something that never should happen and never will happen outside my mind. Well, it all began insert long boring story here and then my sister (being a die-hard Ninian fan) asked if not Eliwood then who? I said immediately Rath since I had Kent paired off with Fiora in my head and Rath (whom I love above all FE characters save Eliwood) was the only thing keeping Lyn and Eliwood apart. So what do I do? I decided to break both Rath and Ninian's hearts and then put them together!

**Story Notes:** This counts as a really loooong Rath/Ninian support conversation. I really think the FE7 creators should've given Ninian a choice other then Eliwood to be with so here it is in my own words! I also don't know the name of Rath's horse so I'm making one up for it, k?

**Warning:** None unless you count Lyn/Eliwood innuendo scene and the ever-so out there Rath/Ninian pairing.

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away… oops, wrong story…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[_Chapter One: The One With Unrequited Love_]

The petite dancer was shivering in her sheer dress. The snow was falling light to the ground and caught in her white blonde hair. She had barely managed to walk a few feet before she collapsed to the snow-laden ground, shivering.

Her dress wasn't meant for snow traveling. It was soft as silk—as thin as well—and had no sleeves to speak off. The left part of it traveled past her knees a few inches before it stopped while the right side continued to her ankles, slanting the dress. Underneath it was another silky fabric made of darker blue that covered her feet and flared to the ground. She wore a brown choker—sown with gold designs—around the pale column of her throat and a matching brown strap hooked around the tips of her arms and the top of her chest, holding in place a sheer white cape. From out of the strap two long piece of her cape came around and wrapped her pale arms. She wore a blue waist length glove on her right hand with the bottom of it embroidered with the same design as her choker and strap. Her left glove traveled all the way up to the beginning of the hook, this one plan blue.

Around her waist she wore a simple silver belt with a tiny red jewels and a large blue gem that was high on her right hip and low on her left. She also wore another belt that crisscrossed her silver one. This one was made of gold buckles and gold hanging beads that ran high on her left hip and came low on her right. A thin—but apparently strong—white string was tied around her head to hold twin headpieces. They started just above her ears and were made of a triangular piece of silver that had a single white ribbon tied to both. The ribbons flowed with her hair down to her waist in an almost water-like effect.

She stood there, shivering of course, in the beginning of the snowy region of Bern where Lord Eliwood of Pherae had led them to seek out the Black Fang. Most of the fighters had pushed forward to destroy fighters up ahead save for Fiora and Kent who were sent straight towards the snowy mountains to fight off the Wyvern Riders and Lords there.

Rath of the Kutolah tribe frowned at the young woman feet in front of him, shifting uncomfortably on his horse. He hated to see a woman in any sort of pain—especially one as fragile as her—and he felt the urge to offer her a ride on his horse for the warmth the beast would provide. However, he had sworn to himself not to help the lithe dancer for that was what Lady Yuki, the tactician, would want.

_"Just stick by her, Rath, okay? She's not a good fighter but we can't leave her behind. I want you to make sure she's okay. I'm counting on you."_ She had said, meanwhile sending Lady Lyndis head first into a rough battle with the waiting Wyvern Rider.

Rath had wisely said nothing, as he was accustomed too, but he was sure Lady Yuki got it that he was not pleased with his orders. He wanted to be up in the frontlines with Lyndis, protecting her, keeping her safe as he had wanted to do the first moment he had seen her in Araphen. But no, he was stuck babysitting Lord Eliwood's dancer.

When she sneezed, Rath decided he could take it no more and rode over to her. He outstretched his hand calmly towards her without saying a word.

Ninian looked up when she felt her 'defender' approach her. She hadn't been paying him much mind, she had mostly been too concerned with praying for Lord Eliwood's safety. She hated being so useless; Lady Yuki the tactician didn't even want her to be near the front lines.

She glanced at Rath, a man she didn't know but had always found rather intimidating with his cold demeanor. There was no hint of any emotion in his handsome face. He also seemed to be weathering the harsh cold better then herself. But then, his clothes seemed made for this type of weather.

He wore a thick brown tunic that traveled to his knees. A blue sash held it firmly to his body. It was short-sleeved but he wore thick fingerless gloves—one blue and reaching his elbow, the other brown/gold and reaching his wrist—so the exposed skin didn't bother him so much. A brown leather strap came across his left shoulder, opened into a square-like cup on his left breast, and crossed his stomach to his back where it connected with an arrow sheath. His dark green trousers were thick and wool and he wore heavy yellow/brown boots as opposed to her white slippers underneath her dress. The brownish red bandanna he had tied around his head did little for warmth, she knew, but at least it was something.

She stared at his hand—tanned from the sun—in obvious confusion. She looked back up at him, raising her eyebrow just slightly.

Rath resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. "Sitting on Khan will keep you keep warm," was all he answered.

"Oh…" Ninian said softly and accepted his hand. He hoisted her up besides him and she slid wordlessly onto the horse's thick hide. Still shivering, she hesitantly pushed herself against Rath's back. When he didn't voice a word of complaint, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Without saying anything to the young woman clinging to his back, Rath allowed Khan to trot around in the snow, keeping himself warm. Ninian bounced against him, not used riding horses, but because she was so light and frail Rath didn't notice.

Finally, Ninian broke the silence with, "Your—your name's Ra—Rath?" When she only received curt nod in reply, she continued on, "I—I'm Ninian…" She fell into silence, feeling awkward, when she wasn't answered.

She hadn't paid much attention to Rath before—or to anyone for that matter—for her whole attention had been placed on a certain redheaded Lord. But she could remember accidentally walking in on Lady Yuki's conversation with Dame Fiora. It had involved Rath and Lyn… but they had been oddly closed mouth about it when she had walked in the room.

_"I'm pretty sure the only reason Rath sticks around is because of Lyn."_ Lady Yuki had been saying to Dame Fiora. _"He loves her… or thinks he loves her. It's too bad really that Lyn and E—"_ she had broken off abruptly when Ninian had walked into the room to alert Lady Yuki that Eliwood wished to set out.

"I know," Rath said, feeling a sense of duty to answer her. He knew very well who Ninian was. He had been aware of her during Lyn's journey to Caelin and when he had joined Eliwood's team about a month ago.

He was also aware that she had 'feelings' for Lord Eliwood. He unfortunately had been sent to protect the Mage Erk and the Clerk Serra when they had gone to fight the swordmaster Lloyd. Serra had been going on and on about how Ninian was 'in love' with Lord Eliwood.

_"Just look at her when she's around Lord Eliwood!"_ Serra shouted to Erk, who hadn't even brought up the subject. _"She's so far gone. The poor dear doesn't stand a chance if I go after Lord Eliwood, but for her sake I'll let him alone. Ninian can have him."_

_"You're really foolish, you know that?"_ Erk had snapped, ready to silence her. _"Everyone knows that Lord Eliwood lov—"_ He shot Rath a look and continued, _"Isn't interested in love…"_

"Ra—Rath! A wyv—wyvern be—behind us!" Ninian's voice suddenly shouted in his ear. Rath forced his horse to turn sharply—Ninian's fingers had to grip his back hard to keep from falling—and faced the enemy.

He loaded his Killer Bow and released the deadly arrow. Unfortunately, it was a Wyvern Lord he faced and the bow didn't kill the rider. The rider of the wyvern raised a deadly Silver Lance and charged them.

Trying to think of a way to dodge the attack, he suddenly felt Ninian hop of Khan. He looked at her, but his face didn't give away the confusion he felt. Suddenly, Ninian began to twirl, her body glowing an eerie purple light. The light left her body and traveled to his. Suddenly, Rath felt power inside himself, growing there.

The Wyvern Lord decided Ninian was a better target then Rath. It twisted and made a lunge for the dancer. Ninian dropped to her knees, the lance just skimming her head. Even then she didn't scream out.

Rath loaded his Killer Bow again. He felt power rage within him and he twirled his arrow around once before firing. The arrow found its mark in the head of the Wyvern Lord. Crimson blood splattered to the white covered ground before the large body of the dragon-creature did as well.

Ninian climbed to her feet as Rath trotted over to her. He offered her his hand once more and she accepted it. He pulled her up besides him and moved her away from the sight of the bloody carcass. She was pale and trembling and her ruby eyes were locked on the bleeding mass dead in the snow.

Once he was sure she couldn't see the dead Black Fang body, Rath turned in his saddle so he could face her. She blinked at him numbly, shivering but not from the cold. Rath gripped her shoulders softly, holding her by the leather strap around her frail shoulders, and scanned her face.

She was pale and looked to be on the verge of tears… he wondered if she had ever seen a dead body that close… or ever seen a person die. He also noticed a small trickle of blood straining her hair.

"You are very useful," he said, not able to mask the surprise in his voice. He released her shoulders and touched her head wound softly, making her wince. He reached into his satchel and withdrew from it a vulnerary. He placed the salve on the center of her head and watched the wound fade.

"You'll heal." He told her, cold. 

"Th—thank yo—you." Ninian managed, pulling herself away from him. She had never been touched by a man before—save the evil Black Fang and Lord Eliwood when she had been unconscious—and Rath's hands were so _powerful_ that she remembered the painful way Ephidel—Nergal's puppet—had gripped her arms.

Rath, understanding she didn't want to be touched, turned his head and his torso to scan the area. "Shall we press on?" he questioned.

"I wish to see if Lord Eliwood is alright." Ninian whispered, eyes suddenly wide. _Please let him be alright. I don't know what I would do if he was hurt._

He nodded silently, thinking along the same lines. _If Lyn is injured I shall never forgive Lady Yuki for not allowing me to be there to protect her._

He dug his spurs into Khan's side and the nomad horse took off towards where he had last seen Lyn and Eliwood, Ninian bouncing in the saddle behind him.

As they moved, the snow picked up. Ninian began to shiver even more so then before and Rath had no way of warming her. Her fingers were clasped around his waist and he almost thought they were frozen there. He, in fact, was starting to feel the cold. It wrapped its icy fingers around his throat and threatened to choke him.

Ninian raised a pale shivering finger and pointed. "Lo—look! There they ar—are!" Her words turned gray and hovered inches above her lips.

Rath clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and Khan slowed down to a trot. He could see Eliwood's party as well. There was Lord Hector—looking rather worse for wear—talking to Florina the Pegasus Knight as she tended to her horse's wounds. Besides him was Lord Eliwood, his dark blue tunic ripped and a large cut on his forehead. At his side was Lyn—she looked better then both her Lordling counterparts, though there was a gash alongside her arm—who was pressing a vulnerary salve to the bleeding wound on Eliwood's forehead, speaking to him in a low voice.

Leading the Lords was the tactician, Lady Yuki. As always she hadn't been wounded during the fray. The threadbare appearance of her brown cloak could lead one to believe that she had been in a fight, but Rath knew better. Lady Yuki just didn't see the point in buying a new cloak and dispatching her old tattered one. Besides her was Fiora and Kent, both very injured but alive, and she looked to be telling them what a good team they made.

Ninian slid off Rath's horse as Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyn, and Lord Hector approached. "Lo—Lord Eliwood? You ar—are un—harmed?"

The redhead Lord offered Ninian a weak smile, "The assassin Jerme was a strong fighter… but with Lyndis and Hector we easily defeated him."

Rath looked over at Lyn, trying to still give off the demeanor of not caring, and raised an eyebrow at her. It was his way of asking how she faired.

"I'm fine," the Sacaen noblewoman answered. "Hector and Eliwood did most of the up-front fighting. I just used my bow." She raised her Steel Bow, which looked a little worn out.

He nodded, pleased. He wouldn't tell her but he was pleased that she had become a Blade Lord and thus was capable of using a bow. It was just one more tie binding them in his mind.

"Hector and I couldn't have defeated him without you, Lyndis." Eliwood put in, to which Hector looked incredulous. He offered Lyn a true smile, not the tired one he had supplied Ninian with. Lyn for her part gave him a bright smile, one of warmth and confidence.

"Don't be silly, Eliwood," Lyn replied, practically beaming. Rath was surprised the opinion of a Lycian Lordling mattered so much to her. "I'm sure you could've handled Jerme without me."

Hector made gagging noises, to which Florina's face twisted to suppress the laughter bubbling in her throat. The blue haired Lord received humorless glances from the other two Lords.

Just then Priscilla, mounted on her powerful mare, galloped over to them with Heath flying just slightly over her. "Lady Hannah says that it will snow again soon," she told Lady Yuki, glancing up at the sky that had just stopped snowing.

Lady Yuki rolled her eyes. "Hannah's insights never cease to amaze me. Without her, how would I ever know when it was going to snow?" Her voice was low, throaty, and sarcastic. "Alright everyone, let's get going. I don't wanna be stuck here when it starts snowing, do you?"

Eliwood's team obeyed the tactician and moved forward. As they departed from the Black Fang's hideout, Lady Yuki motioned for Rath to come to her side. He dismounted and even off his horse he towered over her small frame.

Even with his superior height, Lady Yuki was not daunted. She placed pale hands on her cloak covered hips and sent him a look. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on Ninian and to keep her away from harm? What were you thinking heading straight into the frontlines with Ninian in tow? If we hadn't handled all the Black Fang before you two arrived she could have been killed."

Rath looked over at Ninian, who walked besides Lord Eliwood on his right side while Lyn walked on his left. "We were being attacked even in the back. It seemed like a better idea to face our deaths in the frontlines doing something then standing in the back, cowering."

"Your logic is astounding," Lady Yuki muttered, rubbing her temples. "We need to keep Ninian safe at all costs. If the Black Fang gets her then Nergal will use her to open the Dragon's Gate. We can have her running head first into battle."

"Sometimes I think that girl is more trouble then she's worth," Rath muttered, never taking his eyes off Ninian's back. "After all that's happened, she seems just to be an accident in the making."

"It's not her fault," Lady Yuki told him, sending him an angry look. "She's only like this because the Black Fang used her. I'm sure this whole 'accident theory' of yours wouldn't be plausible if she wasn't being chased by Nergal."

"Either way she's a calamity." Rath gave her a sidelong glance. "And you seem to have it in your mind for me to be around when she goes off."

"Yeah?" Lady Yuki raised her dainty nose and sniffed, "Well what if I do? What are you gonna do about it, Rath? I'm the tactician, remember? I make the rules. If I want you and Ninian to go face Nergal on you're own I can do that. Not that I will, I'm not even that cruel. But what would you do?"

"Nothing," Rath answered, striding over to Khan and mounting. "I suppose someone has better keep an eye on her…"

"And why not you?" Lady Yuki finished for him and grinned. "I think this is the longest conversation I've ever heard you have."

"Do you want a ride?" Rath asked, stretching his hand towards her. He didn't want Lady Yuki to go off on her tirade of how he should open up more and talk to people. It really annoyed him, though he had never said so.

Lady Yuki turned her head and looked at Khan, her lips twisted. "You know I detest horses, Rath," she explained to him. "I wouldn't ride one if you paid me. You just ride along and I'll catch up. I mean, they have to wait for me, right?"

Rath said nothing. He just dug his spurs into Khan's side and trotted off, Lady Yuki trudging through the snow after him.

-

-

-

They were now just outside of the palace of the nobles of Bern. Lady Yuki had decided that they would be staying in a small village just five days outside of the Bern palace to heal from their fight with Jerme.

Not only was it a deserved reprieve but Rath couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed to be with someone… in an intimate way. Even Fiora and Kent had pushed aside their moral beliefs to be with one another tonight.

Florina had locked herself in her room after Hector had said something 'flirtatious' to her and after the blue haired Lord had threatened to kick down her door if she didn't come out, she and Hector disappeared.

Rath had seen Erk pull Serra into the dark protection of the words and decided not to think about what they were most likely doing in there.

Rebecca was currently chasing Raven around with a steaming plate of food, but Raven had seemed to find her better tasting since the plate of food was cold and uneaten on a tree stomp and neither of the two were nearby.

Heath had finally convinced Priscilla that his wyvern—Hyperion—wasn't dangerous and they had set off for a midnight ride hours ago. Farina and Dart were raiding the wine room of the inn and probably wouldn't be seen until the next morning. Isadora and Harken were having their long awaited reunion. And Sain was moping that he had no one.

So Rath decided to seek out Lyndis, since everyone was otherwise preoccupied. He had always longed for a moment alone with the Sacaen noblewoman, but they were both in a large group in constant battles so it was hard to find a moment alone with anyone.

He was planning on taking advantage of this situation.

It wasn't hard for him to find her. It was just a matter of logic. Lyn was constantly trying to get stronger and she was always spending her free time training. All one had to do to seek out the Sacaen noble was find an open field.

And there she was. Her hair, teal like a raging ocean, floating around her striking face. She held the powerful, sacred Mani Katti in her hands, thrusting, lunging, dodging again and again and again. Her face was glistening in the deep moon from the extortion she had placed on her youthful body. Like a dancer she moved elegantly with every step, every fraction of an inch, in trained perfection.

For a moment Rath was content to watch her, memorize every movement of her body and flicker of her eyes. She was breathtaking in the night, the moon washing her in a pale light. His heart contracted painfully in his chest.

Finally, she took notice of him and smiled. "Rath? What a surprise… I can't see you." She made a motion for him to come closer.

Rath dismounted Khan and urged him to trot back to the inn without him. Slowly, he walked towards Lyn. He forced himself to start breathing again so he could talk to her. He had a lot to tell her and not being to breathe would hinder it.

"Lyn… you have grown stronger since we last meet." He was referring to when Lyn had found he and his unit working for Hector's brother, the Marquess of Ostia, and convinced him to join her merry band. He hadn't been able to say no to her; he thought he never would.

Lyn beamed, happy for the complement. "Well, I should hope so. I don't want to be a burden to Eliwood. After all he's been through the last thing he needs is to have to rescue me."

_Lord Eliwood should count himself lucky if he got to rescue you_, Rath thought but did not speak it out loud. Instead he said, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Lyndis of the Plains. You are strong, stronger then most."

"Thank you, Rath." Lyn said with a small chuckle, "But I do not think you came to me just to complement me on my sword skill. What do you wish to speak to me of?"

_When this battle is over, Lyn, I want you to come with me to Sacae. You and I belong there, together._ Rath just looked at her, unsure how to put into words what he was feeling. He watched as Lyn glanced up at the moon as he tried to find a way to ask her to come back to Sacae with him.

"Oh, Rath!" Lyn said suddenly, breaking his thoughts. "Look how late it is. I must go. I have to see El—Eliwood before I retire. We'll talk about what's concerning you tomorrow, okay?"

Rath didn't answer, falling back into his protective mask of silence. It hurt him that Lyn had chosen to run to Eliwood instead of staying and listening to what he had to say. He watched her back disappear into the light of village for a long while before deciding to make the trek back as well.

_She probably had some overly pressing matters to speak of with Lord Eliwood. The battles have been rough on her so she doesn't have time to wait for you to spit out your feelings,_ Rath told himself as he marched back into the village. He would have to find a way to tell Lyn he loved her tomorrow, maybe he could drag her into the woods before the set out for the Bern palace tomorrow. He knew he could keep these emotions hidden forever. Lyn had to know.

Or he would break.

-

-

-

Further off, Ninian was having the same trouble as Rath. She had lost her brother Nils, who was mostly likely sleeping back in the inn, and after all that had happened she was extremely worried. She wasn't used to being anywhere her brother wasn't unless they were forced apart. In this strange world Nils was the only firm stone she could hang onto.

Slowly, Ninian checked every nock and cranny of the small village. Above her, balls filled with fire glowered brightly, casting eerie shadows upon the harmless village. She called Nils's name softly, not wanting to awaken the sleeping residents of the village. She wished desperately that she had someone to help search with her, but everyone seemed to be otherwise occupied with their 'significant others'. Even Lady Yuki was off, having gone off to the local tavern to retrieve information on the commotion within Bern's royal castle.

She didn't say it out loud, but being alone frightened her. Especially in this strange world of humans. The villagers were kind enough, more so since they had recognized Lord Eliwood as a Lord, but she knew without a doubt there were many who weren't. She could remember the time she had spent in the clutches of a band of Black Fang operatives before she had even known Lyndis. Their voices—disgusting, alcohol-smelling, and rude—often sang her to sleep whenever she was restless.

_But Lord Eliwood saved me,_ Ninian told herself, her grip on the torch she carried tightening, _I can trust Lord Eliwood… he'll… he'll not betray me._

Suddenly aching, she rubbed at the sore spot on the left side of her chest, just above her heart. She remembered her brother's—wise, wise Nils when she was supposed to be the older, mature sibling—warning not to fall in love with the red haired noble. He had been wise enough to know that she and Lord Eliwood would never have been able to be together, their differences to great.

But how was she supposed to tell Nils that she was sure she was falling, if not already fallen, in love with Lord Eliwood? How was she supposed to return to her own world with the feelings that burned in her? She couldn't turn away from that.

She wouldn't.

"Ninian?" The young fair-haired dancer turned and faced the redhead Lordling. He, too, held a torch and it cast shadows on the handsome planes of his face. His hair glowered in the red of his torch and his impossibly blue eyes held hers.

"Lo—Lord Eliwood…" Ninian stammered, losing herself in the azure pools. "Whe—where you look—looking for me?" Her blood raced at the thought that he might be looking for _her_.

"Well actually…" hHHis smile told Ninian he hadn't been, "I saw you wandering around the village. Where you looking for Nils?" When the fair head bobbed in answer, he continued, "I saw him go into the inn for some sleep. He told me to tell you not to worry; he's fine."

"O—oh." Ninian blushed and looked away, "Tha—thank you, Lord El—Eliwood. I was wo—worried about Nils."

"You shouldn't worry so much." Eliwood's firm, powerful, beautiful lips rose in a lopsided grin. "Shouldn't you be going to bed, Ninian? Surely, you're exhausted after a day in the snow?"

Ninian shivered, remembering the chill she had felt in her arms as she stood waist deep in the freezing snow and ice. "I—I am rather ti—tired. I thi—think I shall re—retire. Good—goodnight, Lord Eliwood."

"Goodnight, Ninian. Sleep well." He offered her another warm smile that had her forgetting about the chill of the morning and walked past her.

"Lo—Lord Eliwood!" Ninian suddenly, unable to watch him walk away. Her hands clasped together for strength when the young Lordling turned to address her. A brow of brown and fire rose in question.

"Yes, Ninian?" Eliwood asked, moving closer to her so he could see her through the darkness of the night. "Is there something I can help you with?"

_Love me, Lord Eliwood. Can you do that? Take me into your arms and love me? Or would you scoff at my silly girl fantasies?_ Hating her own thoughts, Ninian numbly shook her. "No—no, I was ju—just… just…" she trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence.

The concern in those beautiful eyes of his grew and he stepped even closer to her. "Are you sure you're alright, Ninian? You're acting strangely."

"I—I'm just tired." Ninian began and then shook her head again. _I must tell him that I—I love him… I may not get another chance_, "Lord Eliwood, the—there's something I—I must te—tell you…"

"You can tell me, Ninian," Eliwood said in his best soothing voice, "I won't judge you… nor would anyone in our party. I can promise you that."

"Lord El—Eliwood… I… I… lo—"

"Eliwood!" Both the Lord and the dancer turned to watch as a teal haired youth made her way over to them, grinning and waving her arms.

Because her back was turned to him Ninian missed the sparkling light that claimed Eliwood's eyes as Lyn neared or the smile—a smile no one had ever seen on the Lord before—that curved his lips. "Ah, Lyndis… one moment…" His smile faded back to a more familiar one as he faced Ninian again, "Ninian, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

_No, this is wrong_, Ninian thought. There was no way she could tell Lord Eliwood she loved him when Lady Lyndis was standing right there. She had to be alone with Lord Eliwood. "We—we can speak of this to—tomorrow. Per—perhaps before we set out once more?"

The redhead Lord nodded as the Sacaen noblewoman came up to stand proudly at his left side, "Very well. I shall seek you out on the morrow." He turned to Lyn then and raised an eyebrow, "Lyndis, our previous engagement, yes?"

"Good—goodnight, Lo—Lord Eliwood… Lady Lyn—Lyndis," Ninian muttered, backing away slowly. The two lords bid her farewell and the dancer watched as Lord Eliwood offered Lady Lyndis his elbow and led her from the village.

Suddenly tears swam in Ninian's eyes, after she was sure both Lord were gone. Helplessly she walked towards the edge of the village, staring at the orange harvest moon. She felt cold again, as if she had returned to the hideout of the Black Fang and the snow was dripping down her pale skin.

She felt salt drip onto her lips and blinked; was it raining? She cast her crimson eyes to the sky and saw the harvest moon staring down at her, just like it had been moments before. There was no cloud in the sky.

Realizing, she raised a hand to her cheeks and felt the small trail of tears running down them. _I'm crying? But why?_ Her heart was aching again—like the ache she always got when she thought of Lord Eliwood—and she could almost feel it break into a million pieces, scattering at her feet. She didn't know why.

_There is no way I'll be able to sleep tonight, _Ninian thought. Restlessly she began to prowl the village, hoping to find something to ease the pain welling deep within her heart. Or maybe she could find something to answer the question why she felt like her heart was breaking every time she looked at Eliwood.

And why did she feel like she had just lost something?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Well, chapter one's done. I'm thinking this is about the length of every chapter and that there won't be many of them. Remember, this started out as a one-shot. You can only make an idea like that so long. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always accepted, just not outright flames from rabid Ninian/Eliwood or Rath/Lyn fans ;

**Next Chapter:** In which Rath and Ninian get heartbroken, decide to deal with it, and there is more interaction between the two. Stayed tuned for Chapter Two: The One With Innuendo Scene!


	2. The One with the Innuendo Scene

**Title:** Calamity

**Chapter: **1/?

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Disclaimer:** One day, pigs _shall_ fly and on that day I shall become owner of Fire Emblem! Until then, however… DON'T SUE ME!

**Keywords:** Rath, Ninian, secrets, snogging

**Couples:** many implied couples and one-sided Ninian/Eliwood and one-sided Lyn/Rath

**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual undertones and some scenes of violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Teaser:** Rath wanted Lyn, Ninian wanted Eliwood. Sometimes things don't work out as we plan them chapter version

**Feedback:** begs oh please, please!

**Timeline:** Chapter 25 and onward

**Author's Notes:** Gaw, I know. It's been like what? Months? Sorry, but I had other stories to post and edit. Luckily, both are almost done and so I can focus my efforts on this one and maybe get chapter 3 posted faster! Well… one can prey. Anyway, forgive me! I solemnly swear to take this piece of writing more seriously from now on and update faster… I hope…

**Story Notes:** The Lyn/Eliwood scene is based on a piece of fanart I saw… but I lost the link… gaw, I am a complete airhead! Sorry, I'll post the link if I manage to find it again. is ashamed

**Warning:** None unless you count Lyn/Eliwood innuendo scene and the ever-so out there Rath/Ninian pairing.

_Chapter Two: The One with the Innuendo Scene_

Rath couldn't sleep. He had lain in his bed and stared at the dull hardwood ceiling thinking about Lyn. His room—a small room at the top of the three-story inn—was cool from the chill of the night. Even with the cold circulating within his space he had removed his tunic and bandana, leaving him bare from the waist up.

His green hair, the color of the fresh moss in spring, fell across his guarded dark eyes. He made no move to push the tresses away, even as they began to irritate his forehead and the tip of his nose.

Something was bothering him to no end. Something about the fact that Lyn had completely left him in an open field to chase after Lord Eliwood. He was nothing more then a pampered Lycian noble so why was Lyn—a proud daughter of Sacae—always seeking him out for one thing or another?

_You know that's not true,_ a voice whispered inside his head—and to his disgust it sounded a lot like Serra—_Lord Eliwood is a brave and gentle man. Can you blame Lyn for wanting to be around him?_

"I will not dwell on it," he commanded himself and sat up from the bed, wiping at his forehead. Finally feeling the first nip of cold on his bare skin he pulled on his thick Sacaen wool tunic.

_Perhaps that's why Lyn has never really looked at you, sensed your feelings, because she looks only at Eliwood. She's a bright girl; don't you think she would have guessed what you were going to ask?_ The Serra-like voice inside his head annoyingly chattered away.

"No. Not. Possible," Rath bit off. "Lyn feels nothing for Lord Eliwood. I would have sensed it. I would have seen it. I know that if I… if I just talk to her more, she'll realize that she belongs in Sacae… with me."

Ignoring the voice chanting in his ears, Rath licked his suddenly dry lips with a dry tongue. He decided that he'd best get a drink before he died of dehydration and never got a chance to speak with Lyn tomorrow.

He pulled on his thick riding boots, then pushed most of his hair under his bandanna, and crept out of his room quietly, not wanting to disturb the other sleeping residents of the inn.

He passed Lord Hector, asleep with dainty Florina in his lap, against the youngest Pegasus Sister's door. Hector seemed to have been carrying the shy young woman—judging by the way the axe-wielding Lord was holding the Pegasus Knight's back and knees and the mauve head was pressed against the armored shoulder—but didn't quite make it into the actual room.

He passed Heath and Priscilla's empty room and guessed they had decided to spend a night outside in the forest, as he heard them talking about earlier. He heard a noise coming from the room Erk and Serra shared he'd rather not consider, but knew what the mage and the cleric were doing anyway.

Not for the first time he cursed Lady Yuki's 'brilliant idea' of coed bunking partners.

Fiora and Kent's room held low voices, mostly mumbled from under hot mouths. He barely managed to avert his eyes from seeing Raven press a much smaller Rebecca against the wall, who looked up at him with wide eyes and a willing mouth. Dart and Farina were stumbling up the stairs in pure drunkenness while the money hungry Pegasus Knight whispered something suggestive in the pirate's ear to which he answered, "Ye can really do _that_?"

Luckily they didn't notice the nomad walking down the hall with a bemused look on his face. If they had he might have had to add embarrassment on top of his anger, confusion, and odd sadness.

The actual well for the village was located outside the quaint lights and people and houses. In the borders of the woods, where one could peer into the darkness but still feel wrapped in light, was where the main source of water came from. He found himself trudging over there, never once thinking to take Khan from the stables for an easier ride. Inhaling the fresh air might do him some good, he decided, clear his head.

Pale moonlight washed onto the grass of the open field leading to the forest. It gave it an almost hauntingly beautiful look, especially as the grass moved like waves in the wind. The grass died away to a large thicket doubling as a natural boundary line of where the village ended and the woods began.

Just in front of the thicket was the Holy Grail he sought that night. A circular water well pieced together with gray stones. A large brown bucket was perched on the side of the well, in case a weary traveler needed a drink. It was as inviting as a warm fire on a snowy night.

Rath pushed the bucket into the well and listened for _splash_ as wood hit water. He could feel the bucket grow heavy with its new burden. Yanking it up and placing it on the side of the well, he dove his cupped hands into the bucket, distorting his cold reflection in the water, and pressed the relieving liquid to his lips.

Once he had taken his fill, he dumped the remaining water back into the deep well and replaced the bucket. He felt cleansed now that he had had such cold water to his dry and crusty lips. The haze he had felt wrap around him lessened slightly and he felt the tension in his neck and shoulder muscles ease.

Finally feeling tired, he started to turn to trek back to the village when he heard a noise from behind the thicket. It was breathy and utterly female.

Rath thought _Priscilla and Heath._ He didn't know Heath personally but he felt duty bound to let the Wyvern rider know that Priscilla's protective brother was still up and about and once he was done with Rebecca—if he finished with her, that is—he would most likely notice that his sister was not in her room, nor was her roommate. Her male roommate, who had always seemed fond of her.

Raven would not be pleased if he found Heath and Priscilla locked in a passionate embrace as Rath suspected they were in now.

Rath walked over the thicket and pushed at the leaves, fully intent on telling Heath and Priscilla to go to their room, a place where intimacy was accept and Raven wouldn't suspect what they were doing. But the voice stopped him short.

"Eliwood…" It was not Priscilla's voice, he realized now. Yes it was breathy and very, very feminine, but too throaty to be the troubadour.

His heart dropped to his feet as he started in horror at the scene before him. The haze he felt earlier returned and wrapped around him. If it hadn't made his limbs go numb and forced him to relinquish his control over them he was sure he would have dropped to his knees.

Two torches were propped besides the trunk of the tree directly in front of Rath. The fire was so bright that there was no way for him to mistake the two figures on the trunk… or to pretend it wasn't them. His fingers clenched on the thicket bush without his knowledge and tiny little thorns dug into his palm, drawing five trails of blood.

He didn't notice, didn't care.

It was Lyn and Eliwood… the Sacaen and the Lycian. The woman Rath thought he loved, embracing another so tightly, so passionately that he could not deny that she was in love with the man she now held. And he to her.

Eliwood was sitting on the trunk, his boots pressed firmly against the ground to keep him and Lyn from falling off the dead tree. His hands—lean, powerful… _possessive_—were pressed against the small of her back and between her shoulder blades. His fiery head, glowing even brighter in the firelight, was tipped back and his eyes were closed, his lips parting gently. His cape was still hanging from his shoulders, but had been pushed underneath where he sat so not to get in the way.

Lyn was on top, straddling him. Her knees hovered inches off the tree trunk, held up by the lap of the Lord she straddled. One of her hands—slim, elegant… _possessive_—were wrapped firmly around Eliwood's shoulder armor and her other hand was clutching the soft blue material of his cloak. Her eyes were eyes half open—as if she wanted to see herself kiss Eliwood—and a heavy blush was under them. Her lips were inches from his awaiting ones, her breath coming out in tiny little pants.

And then they did kiss. Eliwood's hands fisted in the fabric of Lyn's clothes and her hands rose to clutch his red hair as a lifeline. Their moans sounded harmoniously through the woods, burning Rath's ears. Their hands were clutching tighter and tighter, their bodies pressing closer and closer.

Rath didn't know whether he wanted to cover his eyes or his ears. What was worse? Listen to Lyn moan out Eliwood's name or watching them kiss so perfectly, as if they were meant to do so all along?

He would never get a chance to decide. He became suddenly aware of another presence near him. He gasped as he heard the sniffle. He wheeled around and stared at the girl, wide eyed.

Ninian stood there, a bucket still spilling water at her feet, and she was clutching her shoulders and shivering so badly. Her eyes never left the two embracing figures—who because of Ninian's soft sniffle were still unaware of the two other present persons. Tears clouded her scarlet eyes and she struggled not to cry out. Her lips trembled as they opened to scream.

Rath rushed forward and clamped a firm hand over her mouth. He didn't want either Lyn or Eliwood to know he had seen them. He didn't want them to know Ninian had either. It would be awkward, horrible… maybe not because Lyn and Eliwood realized they had broken two hearts, but because they were two proper Lords found in a most unbecoming position.

He shook his head at Ninian, feeling her lips tremble behind his hand. He took her arm firmly, but gently, and led her deep into forest. Away from Lyn and Eliwood and their kisses and whispers and sighs.

Once he was sure neither Lord could hear him, Rath removed his hand from Ninian's mouth. She slid tonelessly to another tree trunk, her hands swinging limply in front of her. Rath's face closed up, colder then ever before, and he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the young woman speak.

Finally she did, her voice hoarse as she fought another onslaught of tears, "Ho—how? But wh—why? Lor—Lord Eliwood and Lady L—Lyn—Lyndis?" Her hands rose and she pressed her face into her pale palms, sobbing softly.

Rath felt what little of his heart hadn't been broken shatter at the sound of a heartbroken girl sobbing for a man that would never love her. He wanted to cry himself, but years of hard training did not allow for it. He decided to allow Ninian to cry… perhaps she could cry for both of them.

But he was starting to hate to see the pain she was in. It mirrored his own, he knew. The pain that threatened to break his hard-earned control and return him back to the boy fifteen yeas ago who had cried for his mother and father, but knew he would never be allowed to return to see them for so long.

_Lyn and Eliwood… Mother Sky… how long have they been together? Have they been with one another all while I planned on taking Lyn back to Sacae with me?_ Rath lowered his head, resisting the urge to bury them in his hands like Ninian was doing right now.

He looked over at the young woman trying bravely to silence her tears. His respect rose for her… and he felt connected to her now, strongly. She was the only he knew that was going through the same heartache he was now. After all, he believed she had loved Lord Eliwood… it must have been just as devastating for her to see Eliwood with Lyn as it had been for him.

Unable to bear her tears any longer, he walked forward and knelt down in front of her. He pressed his hands—which he had begun to regain feeling in—to her knees so she would look up at him. Crystalline tears streamed down her face, but Rath suspected she wasn't aware she was crying still.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, knowing very well the answered but unable to soothe her any other way.

Ninian shook her head, her fair hair falling over her shoulders. "N—no… I don't thi—think I'll ever be al—alright. Lad—Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliw—Eliwood are together and I can fee—feel their love. I lo—loved Lord Eliwood… so—so much. And it c—can never be…"

"As I loved Lyn," Rath said quietly to which Ninian nodded. "But you wish Lord Eliwood to be happy, yes?" When the young woman nodded again, he went on, "And I wish Lyn to be happy. If that means they can only be happy together then we must suffer. But we won't suffer alone. We must help each other get through this, understand? Rely on me and I shall rely on you."

"Ra—Rath I—I… thank you… I thi—think maybe you are the on—only one that can und—understand me now. What I—I'm going through." Her voice was soft; she was on the verge of tears once more.

Without speaking another word, Rath opened his arms and Ninian fell into them. He let her sob against his chest, crying out Eliwood's name, all the while he fought back his own tears. He had sworn to himself he would never cry again, but losing Lyn—the woman he loved—was close enough to break him.

Finally her sobs ceased, but she still clenched his tunic and her petite frame wreck with insatiable tremors. His shifted slightly and she sagged against him, boneless and asleep. Her breath came out in small hitches, as if she was still trying to fight the tears that threatened to consume her.

He scooped her up in his arms, not surprised by how light she was, cupping the small of her back and the insides of her knees. Quietly he exited the forest, making sure to take the longer route so he didn't run into Lyn and Eliwood by accident.

The Lords in question where not in the inn when Rath walked upstairs. Hector and Florina had retired to a room, replaced by Dart and Farina curled against one another in a drunken manner. Raven and Rebecca were no where to be seen to which Rath sent a thankful prayer to Mother Sky.

He used his boot to knock roughly on the door to the room Nils and Ninian shared. There was a groan on the other side of the door, followed by the 'plop' sound of a small body hitting the hardwood floor. The door opened with a creak and the tired, matching eyes of Ninian stared up at him in the body of a young boy with tousled, almost white, hair.

Nils immediately took notice of his sister, held firmly in the nomad's arm, and said in a small, worried voice, "What happened to Ninian…?"

"Nothing," Rath answered just as softly, shifting the said young woman in his arms. "I found her asleep outside the village and thought it best to bring her to her room." He didn't know neither Ninian nor Nils very much, but he had an idea that Ninian would not want to share her heartache with her brother as of yet.

"Oh?" Nils made a small noise that suggested staying out late was an odd thing for his sister to do. "Well… thank you, Rath. If Ninian hadn't been in the room when I awoke I would've thought something horrible had happened to her."

Rath nodded, knowing the boy referred to the Black Fang's obsession—though he was beginning to suspect it was mostly Nergal and his troupe's obsession—with Ninian. Whenever they came after Lord Eliwood's party, they wanted Ninian.

He offered the small boy an understanding look and Nils moved from blocking the doorway to give the nomad passage into the room. Even with only the pale moonlight as a guide, Rath found Ninian's bed. Nils's bed was messy with his sheets thrown every which way while the young woman's was neat and tidy, not a single wrinkle in the white sheets.

Ninian's lithe body was gently placed down on her clean bed and the dancer sighed and rolled over, her body only trembling slightly now. Rath lifted the covers of the bed—feeling oddly tender—and covered her.

"Thank you again, Rath," Nils spoke softly, watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"No problem." Rath chose then to back out of the room. "If… in the morning… she starts waking up and is upset tell her to come to me."

"Y—yes…" Bemusement was written clearly across the boy's face.

Without another word, Rath strode from the room. The young bard looked after him, but said nothing. Nils, once Rath has disappeared out into the hall, closed the door and looked over at his sister. He could tell, even in her sleep, that she was upset. What he couldn't tell was why…

Rath gripped the handle of his door hard as he heard Lyn's laughter—soft, as if smothered by her hand—fill the air. Eliwood's soft, but deep, voice soon followed. He fumbled on turning the knob, but managed to get himself inside before he had to face either of them.

Weakly, he stripped off his cloths, once again bare from the waist up, and climbed into bed, drawing the sheets over him. He looked out his small window as the moonlight danced across his face.

A deep sigh broke from his lips, the only sign that he was upset. He looked away from the pale moon, as if it hurt to peer at.

_Think about it, Rath, _the voice that seemed to have formed a residency in his head, and sounded quite a bit like Serra, had returned, _you always knew Lyn would never be yours. Look inside yourself, you always knew that she loved Eliwood._

He shook his head, as if to deny it. But inside, he knew the voice was right. Thinking about, it was obvious how Lyn and Eliwood felt about each other. The glances they sent each other, the way they smiled at one another, how they flushed around each other. It was all rather obvious.

But, damnit, he had loved Lyn… and he had been too blind to see.

_There's an old saying… you know it_, said the Serra-like voice, _if you can't have the one you love… then love the one you're with. You could love them more. Who are you with, Rath?_

"Ninian." Her name was on his lips before he had the common sense to stop himself. He shook his head and rolled over. "She needs me more then I need her. I don't need her… not really…"

_Liar…_

--&--

_Maybe it was all some horrible dream_, was the first thought Ninian had as she awoke, _Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood aren't together. I can still be with Lord Eliwood…_

"Ninian, you up?" It was Nils's voice, calling just outside of her sleep induced haze. "Rath brought you in late last night so I know you're tired, but we're leaving soon so you have to get up."

_Rath… oh dear… it wasn't a dream._ She could remember it all now. Watching as Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood shared a passionate kiss on the tree trunk. Almost screaming in horror, Rath clapping a hand to stop her, and he telling her that they would help each other through the pain.

She shot up, the cover that had been tucked around her—she remembered vaguely Rath doing so—slid from her body. Nils sent her a worried look as she stumbled hazily from bed.

"Rath…" She had to thank him. Not just for rescuing her from facing Lord Eliwood when she wasn't ready but for offering what little consonance she could get after Lord Eliwood's betrayal.

_Lord Eliwood never betrayed you,_ Ninian told herself, the voice inside her head even sounding weary, _because he never loved you. _

"Rath? I think he went down to breakfast with the others," Nils pointed out, not mentioning how pale his sister was even though he wanted to.

Had Rath left without her? She didn't think she could face Lord Eliwood or Lady Lyndis alone. She didn't even think she could do it with Rath. But it might—no, she knew—it would be easier with him close by. At least then she knew she wasn't alone in the heartache. Rath had loved Lady Lyndis, and she loved Lord Eliwood.

"I—I have to find him…" Ninian mumbled and stepped outside the room, leaving her brother to stare in wonder.

The hallway was empty and she felt suddenly sick. "No…" So Rath did go on without her. Maybe he was stronger then her. Maybe he could look Lady Lyndis in the eyes, knowing she loved another, and feel nothing.

"Ninian?" The dancer wheeled around and faced the nomad. "You look pale…"

"I—I thought y—you had le—left for breakfast with Lor—Lord… Lord…" Her breath hitched and she couldn't seem to get out Lord Eliwood's name out with starting to cry.

"Don't cry here," Rath commanded, and grabbed her arm. None too gently he pulled her into his room and forced her to sit on his bed. "Calm down. You must be strong. No tears."

"I know, bu—but it hurts to ev—even thinking about th—them together…" Ninian sniffled, ferociously rubbing her eyes dry but her fountain of tears would not stop flowing. "I—I can't stop cry—crying."

"I will be with you." Was all Rath offered in condolence. "If you need strength, I will give it. Understood?"

When Ninian nodded, Rath took her hand gently and explained, "We must go down to breakfast. People will start to wonder."

Numbly, Ninian allowed Rath to guide her down towards the dinning room of the inn. She basked in his strength, marveled at it. She could feel the tension in his muscles from just clutching his hand, but his face gave away none of his emotions. She wished she could be like Rath then. She knew she looked very sad—but her eyes were dry, thank St. Elimine—however, she knew she often looked sad so hopefully none would question it too much.

When they entered the dinning hall and the voices of Lord Eliwood's party filled the air, Rath released her hand. He motioned them to enter separately—raised one finger to show her to wait for a minute—and entered. Ninian counted to sixty and followed.

She was pleased to see he had waited close to the threshold, that way he would be close to her without seeming to purposely plan it.

Her body, ever single muscle, went tense as Lord Eliwood stepped towards her, smiling in a way she had never seen before, satisfied, sated… _male_. "Hello, Ninian. Did you sleep well?"

"Y—yes…" she managed to mumble, scooting an unappreciable distance closer to Rath.

"Well then, do you want to tell me what was on your mind last night?" Eliwood was still smiling and he reached for her hand, but Ninian pretended to fumble with an invisible crease in her dress. She knew if she touched Lord Eliwood or he touched her she would break.

"It's—it's nothing, Lord Eliwood. I—in fact, I rather for—forget it now. Pl—please forgive my absent mind—mindedness." _What does it matter now, Lord Eliwood, what I feel since you can never love me back?_

"Think nothing of it, Ninian," Eliwood answered, turning to return to his seat at the breakfast table. "If you remember please let me know."

"Ye—yes, Lord El—Eliwood." As the redhead retreated, the dancer turned her head and looked at the nomad, who nodded his head in approval of her actions.

Ninian started to walk away, Rath inches from her side, when Lyn walked up. "Rath, how about we discuss what was concerning you last night? I'm sorry I had to run out on you, but Eli—"

"Think nothing of it, Lyn," Rath answered, and Ninian detected a waver in it, but it was so small she doubted Lyn noticed. Perhaps she was more intoned with the sound of heartache since she felt it herself?

"In fact, I answered the question myself." He gave Ninian a look and she knew what it meant. She guessed Rath had wanted to speak to Lyn of his feelings for her, but had found her in love with Eliwood, making his useless.

"Well, if you're sure…" Lyn trailed off, then smiled softly over at Ninian. "Rath, Ninian, join us for breakfast. Yuki in a tizzy and she wants to leave as soon as possible. Best get a much as you can."

Ninian smiled at Lyn, knowing the young princess would expect it. She surprised herself by how easily the smile came to her lips, how natural it looked. She hadn't realized she was so good at hiding the feelings inside.

Rath and she walked over to the dinning table. Ninian took her respected seat next to Nils and Rath took a seat next to her. Relief welled deep inside her, knowing she would have Rath to draw strength from. Even if he did not speak any soothing words, she found his presence was enough.

Breakfast went along well enough. Ninian never talked much, nor did Rath, so it surprised no one when the two were quiet. No one questioned Ninian when she protested against eating, just poking at her food instead of eating. Rath ate all his meat, knowing he'd need the strength the flesh gave him, but it tasted dry and harsh in his mouth. He tried to drown out the taste with water, but it was sour to his lips.

Finally Ninian glanced over at Eliwood and Lyn—who were sitting next to each other, but that really wasn't a surprise since they always did. It surprised her how much she had missed in her lovesick state. As Lyn passed Eliwood a platter of pork and their fingers brushed the look in their eyes was unmistakable—they were thinking about last night. The hunger and fire was in their eyes and their fingers lingered on one another more then friends should.

She bit back on a scream and it caught in her throat, forcing her to gag. Everyone at once turned their heads in concern and stared at her. Tears prickled at the backs of her eyes, but she refused to let them come forward.

"Ninian?" It was Eliwood who spoke, though Ninian found her vision wavering and she couldn't make him out. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't answer. She knew if she did she would start crying. She would beg Eliwood to love her more then Lyn. To ask why, why, why. It would make Eliwood feel guilty, she knew. He would feel he should've known her feelings earlier. He might even leave Lyn because of it. Eliwood would be so miserable then, because it was so obvious that he loved her and she didn't want Eliwood to be unhappy, even if he wasn't with her.

But then she felt something strong, large, and powerful clamp hard on her knee. It was almost painful. Fingernails—buff and lean—dug into the tough skin there. She gave Rath a sidelong glance. His face was perfectly neutral, cool, collected. It didn't give away that he gripped her knee hard enough to draw blood.

_How I wish I could shut off my emotions like you, Rath_, Ninian thought as she forced herself to mumble, "For—forgive me. I have not ha--had a drink in alm—almost a day. Whe—when I tried to speak I sim—simply gagged." _It's for Lord Eliwood, it's for Lord Eliwood…_

If she chanted that would it make it easier?

"Then you should drink," Rath answered, knowing every well that wasn't why Ninian had cried out. He released her knee—oddly enough she found herself wishing he still gripped it—and pressed a cold glass of water into her hands. He gave her a look that said: _for their happiness._

She nodded for no one but Rath to see. She took a nibble at her food and almost choked again on its foul taste. She looked down at her bread and butter and wondered what would make it taste so. She had always enjoyed this meal before…

Finally Lady Yuki stood, after a few more minutes of allowing everyone to finish their food, and said in her best commander voice, "Alright troops, we set out for the palace of Bern. We've gotta deliver the Fire Emblem to her Highness and then head for the resting place of the sacred weapon, k?"

In what somewhat resembled chaos, Eliwood's troupe readied to set forth on their journey once more. Within fifteen minutes, everyone was packed and ready to set out. Within a half an hour the village had disappeared from sight and the group had been swallowed up in the forest.

Ninian walked with Nils besides Rath, mounted on Khan. Eliwood and Lyn were further up, talking. Their fingers brushed, Ninian noticed, much too accidental to be so and she felt her knees grow weak.

She stumbled once, but Rath had managed to move Khan close enough so that she fell against the horse's warm hide. Her fingers reached out and fisted in the soft Sacaen wool for a second before she managed to push herself back to her feet.

Nils sent her a concerned look with ruby eyes that matched hers. "Are you alright, Ninian? You've been acting strangely all morning."

"I'm fine, Nils," Ninian answered, not wanting her brother to know her heartache. It would hurt him as well, she knew, and with so much on his mind—Nergal, dragons, death—she didn't want to add another burden to the youth's shoulders. "I just went to bed so late… I'm very tired."

"Oh…" Nils gave her a look that suggested he didn't believe her, but decided to let her have her way. "Well, okay."

"If you're tired, you can always ride with me." Rath voice fell on her ears, but it sounded distant to her. In fact, every voice sounded distant to her. However, even with everything seeming so far off, there was a hidden message in the nomad's words she deciphered: _if you need strength, lean on me._

"N—no thank yo—you, Rath," Ninian mumbled, eyes aglow. "I do—don't wish to be a burd—burden." She also knew, from the way Rath's brow raised a fraction of an inch, that he had caught her underlying meaning. _I have to be able to handle this by myself. I have to be strong on my own._

Nils watched the exchange between the nomad and his sister with quiet eyes. Even though no one else would've noticed, Nils was Ninian's brother and knew her better then everyone. He knew she was paying more attention to Rath then she had ever before. So was Rath. Rath never paid anyone any attention, expect of course to Lady Lyndis.

However, he also trusted his sister. If she felt she needed to be with Rath for whatever purpose then he wouldn't protest. He would worry for her in the background, allowing her to make her own decisions.

Eliwood's troupe trudged through the muck and the grim of the forest until the sun began to set behind the trees. Lady Yuki had then sent out the Pegasus sisters to find an open valley or just an open spot for them to rest for the night before they continued onward.

The Pegasus sisters didn't have to search far. Just a mile or so off from the group's current position there had been a valley of wild grass and beautiful yellow flowers. Florina had been ecstatic, chirping about how pretty the vale had looked from the sky and begging Lady Yuki let them sleep there.

The tactician patted the Pegasus knight's back happily. "You think I want to sleep in the forest?" She tugged at her cloak, shaking off the mud and dead leafs that had caught there. "Everyone, to the dale! Forward march!"

Ninian had been surprised at the beauty that lay before her. She had though perhaps Florina had overreacted. She knew very well things looked pretty from afar… and hid its monster until you came closer.

But the valley was nothing like that. Florina had been right about it being covered in beautiful flowers. Yellow, blooming flowers clustered in the small dale, swaying in the breeze like ripples in the pond. There were tall oak trees and a crystal lake off to the side. Towards the end of the vale there was an area of grass, tall and wild, perfect for tents.

She smiled and followed the company as they approached the perfect spot for rest and relaxation.

**A/N:** Okay, so maybe this chapter was just a tab longer then the other. Quit staring at me! It's hard converting a chapter length story! I am doing the best I can. So for those of you who haven't run away yet please continue to review and I promise I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out faster!

**Next Chapter:** In which Merlinus screws up, for the better, there is the Black Fang, Nino and Jaffar arrive, and Ninian and Rath get 'closer'. Stayed tuned for the next chapter The One With the Black Fang!

**Reviews:**

**Random person:** why thank you XD Was that enough couples for you?

**A fan of Fire Emblem:** you are right on the ball. Also, it's easier for people to read when it's broken down into sections and I want people to get a feel for the whole of the story!

**Alacron:** you know, I had a beta reader all set up for this but then she pulled on me at the last moment and now I'm stuck editing all by my lonesome : I have the worst luck with betas…

**TFRiD Queen:** I haven't decided yet… maybe… maybe not. Depends on how interesting I am at the end. If so, I might add a deeper epilogue.

**ChaosMageKatana: **Well, when I first posted chapter one I didn't know and then I found out about a week later after I beat the game. I'm just too lazy to go around fixing it ;

**Red Cell:** sorry about the late update! I promise to do better next time! Oh, and wicked use of wicked!

**Kratos Aurion:** I don't like Ninian very much either, but she's alright. I mean, I don't hate her and Rath needs someone to look after…

**Lokhart:** Yes, you keep reading!


	3. The One with the Black Fang

**Title:** Calamity

**Chapter: **3/5

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Disclaimer:** One day, pigs _shall_ fly and on that day I shall become owner of Fire Emblem! Until then, however… DON'T SUE ME!

**Keywords:** Rath, Ninian, tents, Black Fang

**Couples:** now with Rath/Ninian

**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual undertones and some scenes of violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Teaser:** Rath wanted Lyn, Ninian wanted Eliwood. Sometimes things don't work out as we plan them chapter version

**Feedback:** if you do not review I shall sob like a little girl and embarrass you all!

**Timeline:** Chapter 25 and onward

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about not posting it on Monday like a said. But there a family emergency and I had to hightail it up to New York! XD

**Story Notes:** Yet again I found myself basing a scene on a piece of fanart who's author I do know. This started as a Rath/Lyn pose, but I could easily picture Ninian there inside so I screwed it up! Royally!

**Warning:** Well, there _is_ some blood… but it's Black Fang blood so you should be happy! XD

_Chapter Three: The One With the Black Fang_

"Oh! Oh!" The bumbling merchant Merlinus rushed toward, waving his arms frantically. He would have tripped over Rath and Khan had the horse not moved. "Lady Yuki! Lady Tactician, we have a problem."

The said woman turned her mink curls and sent the merchant a slightly annoyed look. "Yes, Merlinus? What's the emergency?"

"Ah… well…" the merchant dropped his voice, looking around to see if anyone was listening—he wasn't aware of Rath. "We don't have enough tents for everyone… you see…"

The tactician was quiet for a moment, her left eyebrow just barely twitching. Then her mouth fell open and sputtered the next word out, "WHAT!?"

That caught everyone's attention. When Lady Yuki was angry, everyone knew. It was hard to miss since she made it well known. She placed her hands on her hips and eyed the merchant angrily as everyone gathered around her to watch.

Ninian and Nils came up at Rath's side. In both of their hands were two big buckets of water from the lake to be boiled and stored for their journey. Nils was handling his burden well enough, even if his face was slightly strained, but Ninian was already panting. The bucket most likely weighed almost as much as she did. Without a word, Rath took the bucket from her sweaty hands and held it with one of his own.

Lady Yuki crossed her arms and tapped her foot, her fine brunette eyebrow twitching. "Well, Sir Merlinus, what exactly do you mean by 'not enough tents'? I thought I told you to fetch thirty six tents. Exactly how many did you get?"

"Ah… um…" A small trail of threat trailed down Merlinus's neck and Serra smothered a laugh, to which Erk sent her an annoyed look. "Well… about… give or take… okay, Lady Yuki, please do not look at me like that! I got exactly eighteen tents." The pudgy man looked around, as if preparing himself to run.

"Exactly half of what I…" she trailed off, rubbing her temple in annoyance. "Alright, team, thanks to a merchant who shall remain nameless—Merlinus—it looks like we'll be bunking again like we did at the inn." She looked over at her team and saw their smiling faces—her lips began to twitch. "Don't all complain at once."

But no one did. Hands clasped their mates and grins were exchanged. Rath noted that neither Lyn nor Lord Eliwood reached out for one another, but they scooted closer to one another. An odd feeling twisted his stomach.

"Because I think I would be killed for choosing partners… and because I sense something going on here other then friendly companionship, we'll pick straws to see who bunks with who." Small groans rose and Lady Yuki grinned. "Hey, take it up with fate, not me. Merlinus, do you have those colored strings?"

The merchant nodding, happy to no longer bear the brunt of the tactician's anger, and moved over to his cart—which he slept in alone—and returned seconds later with multiple strings. Next Lady Yuki sent him to fetch her a hat as she used Matthew's dagger to sear the strings down. She allowed them to fall into the hat and shook it, hard. She walked to everyone in the group and handed them the hat to pick a string out of.

"Alright the drill is simple. Bunk with whoever has the same color string as you. I want no whining." She shot a look at Serra, who shrugged innocently.

Finally she came to Ninian and Nils, "Ah… you guys don't have to do this you. Lady Louise and Lord Pent are family so obviously they get their own tent, the same goes for you." She motioned with her head over to the Mage General and his blonde wife.

"No, La—Lady Yuki, Nils and I—I wish to be treated the same as ev—everybody else." Was it wrong of her to hope she was paired with Lord Eliwood? In some small part of her heart she hoped that Lord Eliwood would wake up one day and see that he truly loved her.

"Ninian's right, Lady Yuki," Nils agreed, dropping his hand into the hat and withdrawing a string, its color a deep green.

Ninian placed her small hand within it and drew out a red string as deep and dark as blood. Lady Yuki nodded and moved onto the next person, Hawkeye, who immediately drew Nils's matching color. The young boy looked up at the muscle-bounded desert defender and Rath could see the young child's brain swirl with the possibilities as to what he would learn by hanging out with this man.

"W—well," Lady Yuki muttered in shook, eyes wide. "Lady Fate decided to make a fool me. The roommates are the following: Lyn and Eliwood, Hector and Florina, Fiora and Kent, Farina and Dart, Lady Louise and Lord Pent, Marcus and Lowen, Rebecca and Raven, Erk and Serra, Heath and Priscilla, Isadora and Harken, Barte and Dorcas, Canas and Legualt, Getiz and Oswin, Guy and Lucius, and Matthew and Wil. Nils—surprisingly—will be bunking with Hawkeye."

Rath felt disappointment well inside his stomach, but his face remained passive. He looked down at the crimson string in his hands and then saw Ninian approaching, holding between two fingers her blood string.

He supposed it could be worse. At least now he and Ninian would be able to talk without raising any suspicion as to what they were talking about and why they were talking when they never showed an interest in each other before.

"Rath?" Lady Yuki questioned. "Who's your partner?" Her eyebrow rose as he showed her his string, an exact match to Ninian's. "Alright, Rath is now bunking with Ninian."

"Oh, but lovely Lady Yuki!" Sain cried, waving his marigold string. "I have no partner! O, woe is me! To be forced to sleep alone with no companion what so ever." There were a few sympathetic faces from the female population of the group, but none of the males looked upset at all.

"You'll be bunking with me, Sain," Lady Yuki said in a perfectly tortured voice, rubbing her temples. "Everyone I want those strings back… I'm gonna burn them… stupid fate." She started too mumbled under her breath.

Sain dropped to his knees, grasping Lady Yuki's small hand firmly and saying in a loud voice, "O, fair and beauteous Lady Yuki! How I have longed to stand by your side, the proud knight. Now we shall be together! We shall—ow!"

Lady Yuki reached out and caught Sain's earlobe. "Don't even speak." She hauled Sain up to his feet—and even though Sain was a good two heads taller then Lady Yuki he struggled in her grasp—and collected the string. Dragging the green cavalier away, the tactician muttered to herself, "I'm burning those strings now. Come along, Sain."

Laughter bubbled up from the entire troupe except the two who backed away, their hearts aching. Ninian rested against a tree and on the opposite side Rath leaned on.

They spoke not a word, simply sat and stared. Somehow, just being this close was enough to calm them and help them deal with the fact that they were in love with two people who could never, ever, love them back.

It was surprisingly calming…

--&--

Rath turned his head and listened. Ninian was crying on the opposite side of their tent. She didn't evoke the name of the person whom she was crying for but Rath knew very well she shed tears in the name of the redhead Lord currently loving a Sacaen princess.

His own heart was cracking, he swore he could hear it. But still he did not cry out. Something inside him would not allow him to cry out. So he just lay there on his back, watching the shadows of the trees dancing on the top of his tent.

Ninian shifted and turned to him. "Ra—Rath?" Her voice was hoarse from crying and when he turned to her the tear stains on her cheeks stood out hauntingly in the pale moonlight. "Ar—are you aw—awake?"

Without saying a word, he sat up. "Come here," he ordered and Ninian hastily obeyed. She buried her head against his chest, muffling her heart wrenching sobs. He wasn't sure what to do. He never had to soothe someone, and when he had been in the position to do so, he had simply offered them advice.

But something told him he couldn't do that with Ninian. She needed to be soothed in a different, more neutering, way. Awkwardly he ran his fingers through her almost pale blue hair. Her body shuddered as she continued to sob. She didn't protest when Rath laid them back down on his cot and made room for her to lay next to him.

Ninian was somewhat comforted by the strong hand stroking her hair. But she continued to sob, knowing very well that Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis were likely locked in a passionate embrace while she sobbed helplessly into Rath's arms.

"Shhhhh…" Rath tried to soothe. But he didn't ask her to stop crying. In fact, he wanted her to cry. Get it all out. And maybe, maybe, when Ninian finally managed to stop crying she would have cried enough for both of them.

Finally, Ninian's sobs lowered to nothing more then weak whimpers. She curled against him, a hand pressed against his chest, and fell into sleep. She cried still, even in her sleep, but when she finally ceased she sighed Rath's name.

Rath laid there for a long time, watching the moon play across the dancer's features. She looked peaceful now, despite the tears still marring her cheeks. Her breath was even and deep, showing no sign of her earlier bout of tears.

He felt awkward holding her… he had never held anyone before. He had imaged doing so with Lyn a few times, but he never once thought about holding the dancer. He hadn't thought much about her until that snowy battle against Jerme. Now, she was in his thoughts often. He wondered how she handled knowing the man she loved, loved another. If she could be strong and not break down into tears when she saw Lyn and Eliwood together. If she would ever love again…

Swearing an oath to himself, Rath promised to help Ninian be strong. He had promised her he would help her, but swearing to himself was like a blood oath. He could not break it. His pride would not have it.

He shifted his weight just slightly, not wanting to awaken her. His hand worked as a living pillow underneath her head and his arm crossed her waist. Ninian had curled into a small ball against his chest, her hand still cupping the left of his breast. If she had been awake she would have felt the pounding of his heart.

Rath spent a few good hours staring at her before finally falling asleep, his head pressed against Ninian's own.

--&--

As the days went by, Ninian and Rath spent most of their time together. They would go their separate ways occasionally—Ninian with Nils and Rath with scouting missions—but by the end of the day they would always come together for the strength only the other could give.

Rath was surprised at how much he ended up needing Ninian. Even though it was easy to pretend his heart didn't ache whenever he saw Lyn and Eliwood together, only Ninian could help him rebuild the wall he needed to block out the pain.

By the third day of their journey to the castle of Bern, Ninian had stopped crying. Instead, she curled against him like she belonged there and slept, not speaking a word about Eliwood and Lyn.

In the morning before Lady Yuki made everyone get up, Ninian and Rath would talk. Well… Ninian would talk and Rath would listen, offering a few words here and there. On the first morning all Ninian had been able to speak of was Eliwood and how hard it was to let her love for him go, but after the second day she spoke little of that, except to remark how it easy it was to put on her mask and pretend.

Which was true for Ninian. She could look at Lyn and Eliwood together—for by now the whole camp new about their 'secret' relationship—and feel not a pang of hurt that Eliwood was with Lyn and not herself. She felt herself having a neutral outlook on the subject of Lyn and Eliwood. Clearly interesting on how the romance would work out, but not really caring all together.

And she found herself looking forward to her nights with Rath. Though the nomad didn't realize it, he was much more open then. All Ninian would have to do was find the right word and she could get him to speak several sentences at once. At first it had been Lyn—Rath had wanted to speak of his hurt when had Lyn chosen Eliwood—but then it had become his family—what did he remember of his tribe? What was life like in Sacae?—and Ninian was fascinated with his exploits.

"I sho—should like to se—see Sacae. I ha—have heard it i—is beautiful," Ninian remarked on the third night after Rath had spoken of his small memories of his tribe.

"I'll take you to see it," Rath muttered. "You should see it. I think you would like it." He looked down at her and felt his stomach twist.

What was he feeling?

Ninian beamed up at him, a smile on her lips. "I would lo—love to go… but on—only with you." She didn't understand that. She always wanted to spend her time with Rath, a thing Nils was always remarking on, and no one else. She had even turned down Lord Eliwood's offer to go scouting with him. After all, Rath had already asked if she would like to fetch some water with him.

"When all this is over, this battle and this war, what will you and Nils do?" Rath questioned, feeling the overwhelming emotion of drowning in those ruby eyes.

"I do not kn—know," Ninian answered, her voice sounding distance. It always did when she looked into Rath's dark, dark eyes. It was as if she was floating and her body was acting on its own accord. "I—I do not know if I—I can go home." _I do not know if I want to._ After it became clear Lord Eliwood loved Lyndis, Ninian figured it wouldn't be hard for her to return home with Nils, but now she found she still didn't want to. After all, Rath had promised to show her Sacae. She wanted to see it… and she wanted to see what he looked like in it.

_What am I feeling?_

"You could live in Sacae," Rath suggested. "No one would find you odd. Both you and your brother would be welcomed there. I would look after you." _Ninian, why I am like this? I feel connected to you. Is this because we share heartache… or is it something more?_

"Look aft—after us, Ra—Rath?" Ninian questioned eyes wide. "You would do that?"

Rath nodded, thinking _and more_. Ninian sighed contently and curled against him, like she always did. Rath cupped her back and waist, allowing her head to rest against his chest. He pressed his forehead against the top of her fair hair, his eyelids dropping. He felt Ninian still against him, asleep, and nothing stopped him from joining her.

--&--

On the night before the fifth day, Eliwood's troupe arrived at the Bern palace. After a few moments of watching the palace in the distance it became obvious that something evil was going on in the castle.

Assassination.

Lady Yuki had taken action. She sent most of Eliwood's troops—including Eliwood himself and Hector—after the Valkyrie Ursula to the west. She sent Ninian, Rath, Lyn, Hawkeye, Legualt and Kent towards the east to find out what was going on within the castle. Thus splitting up the Fiora/Kent and Lyn/Eliwood team.

Everyone wished each other luck, wondering if this would be the end of the journey for most. Kent and Fiora shared a stiff farewell—_be careful, Fiora, it is most dangerous that way. Do not let our Lords die_ and _Do not worry, Kent, I shall do my duty well; just concern yourself with only your safety _—but their eyes shown with fear and love as they parted.

Lyn and Eliwood's farewell was much more potent then that. For a long moment they had just stared at one another. Then Eliwood had brought Lyn into his arms, murmuring something in her teal hair, and pressed a small kiss to her lips. Lyn had wished him luck and love before they parting, eyes wet.

"Rath…" The nomad in question turned his head and made way over to the young tactician. "Look out for Ninian, okay? Make sure she stays alive."

"You can trust me," Rath said softly, looking over at the dancer. "I will not let her die." He would sooner die himself.

Lady Yuki blinked, a light coming into her eyes. "Ah…" was all she said.

"What?"

"Nothing, Rath." With a shake of her head, the tactician picked up her tattered cloak and walked over to Eliwood's party. "You just protect Ninian to the best of your abilities and I'll tell you later."

Rath opened his mouth to demand to know what the tactician was saying when Ninian called softly to him, saying that Lyn and their team were ready to set out. With one last disdainful look at the young brunette, he trotted to his team…

…An hour later, Ninian looked over at the newest party of their team: a young green haired mage.

Lyn's party—who had gone down the east corridor—were all now situated in Prince Zephiel chambers. Lyn and Hawkeye were standing in front of the rooms jarred doors, ready to fight anyone who got to close to the prince. Kent had dismounted from his horse and was currently tending to the wounds he had been given. Rath was a few feet from her, behind Hawkeye with a ready bow. Legualt was in the back of the room, looking at the items he had stolen from the chests within the castle.

The young prince they had ended up protecting was in the corner of the room—via Lyn's orders—and eyeing them with curiosity. He didn't speak a word, nor did he release the death grip hold he had on his sword, but he didn't show any fear.

"Oh… I hope Jaffar is okay," the young mage, Nino, sighed to no one in particular. "I don't know what I would do if he died." Love and admiration shone so brightly in her eyes it almost hurt Ninian to watch.

Ninian suddenly heard a whinny and looked up as Fiora landed in the room, a young hooded man across her saddle. As the young man hopped of the horse, Fiora moved over to Kent—who was struggling to reach the wound across his back—and helped him tend to his wounds.

Nino gave a small cry and rushed over to Jaffar. "Jaffar… you're alright!" Her smile was bright and innocent and Ninian thought the young man relaxed. His eyes were dark and guard, deadly, and his hair red was wild on top his head.

"Nino?" He asked, sounding drained and weak, which—judging from the wounds across his body—he undoubtedly was. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to run."

"I couldn't leave you!" was all the young mage offered. "And these people," here she to motioned to Lyn, "want to help us. Jaffar, I think we should help them."

"Nino…" For a moment, the hooded, dark-eyed man hesitated but then said slowly, "As you wish it…"

"You mean that!?"

"Yes, Nino, I shall… I shall stay by your side and protect you. If you wish to help these people then I shall help them as well." The assassin's eyes were still deeply guarded, almost cast in shadows by his brown hood.

"Oh Jaffar!" The green haired mage throw herself into the young man's arms. As if unsure what to do, his hands came up and patted her awkwardly on the back. Ninian watched with curiosity as, for a fleeting moment, a smile crossed his lips and his eyes lit with love.

But then they were guarded as he gently removed her arms. "Nino, stay here. I shall go and fight in the front." The mage looked ready to argue—she had in fact opened her mouth to do so—but a powerful bronze hand rose and cut her off, "Do not argue. Do not follow."

Before the mage could utter a sound even remotely sounding like protest, Jaffar's cape flapped and he disappeared into the shadows of Bern's palace.

"Jaffar…" Nino sighed, love evident in her eyes.

For a moment, Ninian was tempted to walk over to the girl and offer her a listening ear. Mostly because she didn't want to think about the dangers her other friends were in. When someone was telling a tale it was easier to forget the dangers around one. But no, Ninian shook her head.

She had to stay alert in case Rath needed her. She would dance for him without a thought… and she realized she would gladly jump in front of any harm that came his way. But why was that? Was it, in a sense, payback for his help in keeping her strong while her heart ached?

No… it wasn't thought. Rath had become more the pillar of strength for her. He was a friend… a dear, dear friend and the thought of losing him… Ninian shuddered; it was the worst thought she had ever had. Even more so then Eliwood not loving her. She couldn't lose Rath… not him. She was sure she could handle everything else—Eliwood loving Lyn, losing friends, being separated from Nils—but she could _not_ lose Rath. She was sure she would not make it then.

Unable to resist, she looked over at the young man in her thoughts. It was an almost embarrassing thought but she realized that Rath was handsome… a thought she had never given much look into since she had been too smitten—had it really been love?—with Lord Eliwood to notice.

But now she did. The way his cheek bones held his face and curved it. The dark depths of his eyes and the long, dark lashes that framed them. The way his lips—full and firm—were pressed together in a grim line of concentration. The build of his body, lanky, lean, but powerful. They were all things she had never given much thought to. Why had she never noticed before?

_This isn't the time to start noticing,_ she snapped, _keep focused. Don't get yourself killed._ She tore her eyes away from Rath before he noticed her blank stare. Her fine brows furrowed in concentration as she forced herself to be alert, to listen.

Then she heard Prince Zephiel gave a strangled cry of shock. Ninian whipped around and followed the boy's terrified gaze towards the front of the room. Her eyes grew wide as she looked on.

"No." At first all she could do was whisper, but then she become aware of what exactly was happening and her voice returned. "NO!"

There was Lyn, bleeding at Hawkeye's feet. The desert guardian was hardly fairing any better, with his chest covered in lashes and welts, bleeding terribly. Around them came a shaman—who had struck Lyn down—and a general who, along with the shaman, was destroying Hawkeye. Blindly, she raced to them.

"NINIAN!" Rath's voice floated in her eyes, shouting for her to stop, but she couldn't. She could almost see Lyn's last few breaths of life leave her. She couldn't let Lyn die, not when she could save her.

_Rath loves her…_

She threw herself at Lyn, already pulling out an elixir for the Sacaen blade lord. The blue liquid dripped onto the deep wounds on the girl's chest and Lyn began to struggle against death, slowly regaining her strength.

"You can't die," Ninian found herself whispering.

But she wasn't thinking about Lord Eliwood and how unhappy he would be if Lyn was to die. She was thinking about how upset Rath would be if Lyn was to die here. How much he would be pained by her death. Lord Eliwood never came into her thoughts as she rubbed the blue salve into the wounds. There was only Rath, Lyn, and the love Rath had for her. The love she could never return…

_Rath loves you… I won't let you die… not when Rath… loves… you…_

She heard movement, a swish of a cape, and looked up into the dead eyes of the Black Fang shaman. His hands were consumed in the purple light of a Luna spell and the look in his cold, hard eyes said Ninian's fate.

_Death… it's not so scary…_

She pushed Lyn away, as far as her frail body would allow her to push, and stared the shaman down. Lyn would live and the fight would continue. She had saved the woman Rath—her best friend—had loved. What more could she want?

Just as the Luna spell would've hit her, she heard Khan's whiny. She didn't even have time to gasp as Rath hooked a strong arm around her waist and hauled her into the saddle. He moved him, Khan, and herself out of the shaman's range. Then he loaded a long bow arrow and fired.

The shaman cupped the arrow embedded deep in his chest. His eyes were not dead now, they were fearful. Blood dripped onto his pale sun-deprived hands before his body crashed to the floor.

Kent and Fiora rushed forward, lances and sword ready to help Hawkeye finish the general still trying to push his way into the room. Nino jumped into Lyn's empty position and blasted at the knight that was trying to enter via the empty spot. Lyn stirred, touching her healed wound once, before loading her bows and helping Nino finish off the onslaught of enemies.

Panting, suddenly very afraid, Ninian pressed herself against Rath's chest. With her ear pressed tightly against his left breast she could hear the heavy pitter-patter of his heart. He had been afraid, too, she realized. But she didn't know why.

"Rath…?" she whispered hopelessly.

"Don't do that again," was all the nomad offered and placed her back on the ground. Ninian watched as he clattered away on Khan to help Lyn and Nino keep the Black Fang horde at bay.

Ninian dropped to her knees, trembling but not cold. Instantly, her hands reached out and rubbed at her arms. Rubbed so hard that angry red marks rose where she had scraped. She felt raw suddenly, raw and bleeding.

There was another sound of commotion that had Ninian looking up. Eliwood and the others who had taken the west side of the palace to face Ursula had arrived. Most of them totted battle words. Judging by the welts on Florina's arms—who was unconscious over Lord Hector's armor plated shoulders—she had been the one to face down Ursula's Bolting Magic. But she was breathing and that was a relief.

Eliwood rushed to take Lyn into his arms; obviously he had seen the Sacaen noblewoman go down. "Lyndis… I saw what happened… I—I couldn't get pass the Black Fang. Are you alright?" His eyes were blue and wide and worry filled. He gripped Lyn's upper arms tight, as if to make sure she was still alive.

"I'm… fine, Eliwood," Lyn said gently, smiling at him and his worried looks. "I just… miscalculated my enemies. It won't happen again."

"It certainly will not," Eliwood agreed with a sharp nod of his head, releasing her arms. "Because I'll be your side to back you up."

Lady Yuki was nodding slowly, "Yes, I think it would be best if everyone had partners for whenever we go into battle. In case something happens, you know."

Rath didn't say anything. He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and Khan trotted away. No one looked at him as he walked away, save for Ninian. Her eyes were clouded, dark and unreadable as they trained on the nomad.

--&--

Ninian was looking for Rath hours later. Once Lady Yuki was sure they were at safe distance from the castle—in case the queen changed her mind about helping them—she allowed Eliwood's company to rest.

They would be heading for the Seal of Shrine come tomorrow. Ninian felt goose bumps prickle up her arms. She rubbed at them, an icy feeling lingering on her skin. Why did she feel so foreboding when it came to the Seal of Shrines? She felt as if there was something there, waiting, wanting, hungering.

She hated the feeling…

Shaking her head, she concentrated on her task at hand. Finding Rath. After Lord Eliwood's meeting with the queen—along with the attainment of the route to the Shrine of Seals and the Heaven's Seal—the nomad had wandered off, telling Lady Yuki he was going to fetch water for their next journey.

However, she could sense there was something underneath his words. They had become close friends over the past couple of days and she had come to notice little, unnoticeable, things that gave away his moods. And today his voice had been just a notch lower.

Was he angry?

Why would he be angry? And why at her? Rath had been avoiding her ever since they had left for the Shrine of Seals. Had she said something?

She finally spotted him leaning against the thick bark of a tree, the sun splashing across his face. Ninian's chest tightened for some reason as she approached. She made sure to make noise as she walked forward to let Rath know she was coming. He hated being surprise and she supposed he needed time to prepare.

He looked up at her with slanted dark eyes so intense and deep that Ninian almost jumped away, but she knew if she backed away now she would never be able to face him again. She marched over to him and took a seat right next to him, knowing he didn't want her there by the look in his eyes.

"Why a—are you angry wi—with me?" she questioned. Her shoulders stood stiff and her hands clenched into tight fists against her knees covered by the filmy fabric of her dress.

Rath looked at her through the corner of his eye, speaking slowly, "I'm… not… angry… with you…"

"Oh?" Feeling suddenly, oddly, strong she raised a haughty brow. "Then I suppose you weren't avoiding me either?"

"I wasn't." Rath didn't look surprised by her sudden strength; in fact he looked rather amused by it. He had never seen such fire in Ninian's icy eyes.

"You have, too!" Ninian protested, turning away from him angrily. "Admit it. I know you very well now, Rath. I know when you're upset or angry and you're angry. We've been together for a long time now… can't you tell me what it is?" She was surprised by how strong her voice was, how it didn't stutter. Had Rath brought out this sheer determination in her? Had it been him?

"We've been together…" Rath muttered those words as if they were foreign to him. "No, we haven't…"

"Rath, we have! I cried on your shoulder and we told each other stories and our worries! Yes, we have been together." Ninian felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes. Why was he turning away? "I don't kn—know what I di—did, but I didn't me—mean it. Do—don't turn away…"

"…" Rath was silent as stone, as still as it as well.

"If you're going to be silly, I'm leaving," Ninian said, ashamed that she would burst into tears over a man little more then a friend. Why was he suddenly so important to her? Unable to take the question, Ninian pushed herself from the ground with her palms, more than ready to walk away.

But two powerful arms wrapped around her shoulders and brought her back to the ground. She fell against something hard and warm… a chest. Rath's chest. His powerful arms wrapped around the top of her chest and she felt him nuzzle her ear.

"You almost died today," Rath said softly, lips brushed the sensitive area just below her neck. "You and Lyn. When I saw Lyn get hit I was worried… but when I saw you rush in to save her, I panicked. I love Lyn and I… I was more concerned about you… Ninian. I didn't even think about Lyn when I… when I went to save you. I didn't… didn't care. Do you know what that makes me feel? The woman I love mattered less to me then you…"

"Rath, I…" Ninian's eyes widened but she didn't turn to face him. Heat bloomed across her cheeks and she still couldn't look at him.

"I don't understand what's happening, Ninian," Rath continued when she trailed off. "I care more about you than I do Lyn."

"Rath… I wasn't thinking about Lord Eliwood when I—I saved Lady Lyn—Lyndis…" Her voice was soft, her head tilted towards the sun melting just behind the horizon. "I… I was thinking about you an—and how much you love—loved her… I couldn't let her die… when you loved her. I—I didn't want to see you in pain…"

She turned then, allowed her face to face his. Her eyes were bright from the light bouncing from the sun. Rath cupped her face gently, stroking her pale cheek with his calloused fingertips. The tall green grass tickled her palm as she tilted her head slightly, relaxing her limbs. When she didn't protest to the way he held her, Rath's other hand wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

Her fingers rose to do… she wasn't sure what they planned to do. Push him away? Hold him closer? Whatever they had thought to do was halted when Rath dragged her closer, trapping them between their two bodies.

The nomad lowered his mouth, close enough for his hot breath to fan her lips. The wind howled as he said her name, making the grass move like the sea. Rath's lips brushed her own and she couldn't help but sigh…

"Ninian!" Rath pulled away, standing quickly at the noise. Ninian stood as well, back facing the nomad, and blushing heatedly. In the distance Lord Eliwood moved over to them, his fire hair glowing in the golden setting sun.

"Lo—Lord Eliwood?" Ninian asked, wishing he had not come. She wondered what would've happened between herself and Rath had the Lordling not arrived. Her face lowered.

"I've been looking for you." Lord Eliwood smiled softly at Ninian, his face boyish and innocent. "I wanted to thank you… for helping Lyn…"

"I—it was nothing Lor—Lord Eliwood," Ninian stuttered, clasping her hand behind her back. She didn't dare look over at Rath. "I—I know you would—would have done the thing same a—as me."

"Yes," Lord Eliwood agreed without hesitation. "But that is because I love Lyndis. You do not love her… not the way I love her. I cannot even say you two are close friends. You sacrificed your life for my Lyndis… for that I thank you."

_Don't look at Rath, don't look at Rath_, Ninian chanted to herself, hardly listening to Lord Eliwood's words. "Th—think nothing of it, m—my Lord. I owe a lo—lot to Lady Lyn—Lyndis. I was re—repaying my debt."

Lord Eliwood nodded. "I am forever in your debt."

"Will yo—you marry La—Lady Lyndis, my lord?" Ninian questioned, changing the subject. After all, she had saved Lady Lyndis for Rath—because Rath had loved her—and not for Eliwood. But didn't she love Lord Eliwood?

_I just don't know anymore…_

"Yes, I plan on asking Lyndis when we end this battle." Eliwood's eyes grew soft as he thought of the future he and Lyn had together. "And you, Ninian? What do you plan to do? Still travel with your brother?"

Almost serenely Ninian whispered, "I wish to see Sacae…" Lord Eliwood looked surprised, but the smile still remained on his lips.

Oddly, Ninian didn't feel anything after learning Lord Eliwood would marry Lady Lyndis. In fact, she didn't even fell an ache in her heart. She thought of her dreams, none of which included the redhead Lord. They were full of rolling hills and green grass… and a certain silent nomad.

_Rath…_

"I—I must go, Lo—Lord Eliwood…" Ninian whispered, suddenly needing to find Rath, and badly. She wheeled around and marched off, leaving a confused redhead Lordling in her wake.

By the time she reached her tent the sun had set and everyone was by now locked in the arms of their lover—or sleeping in the case of Lady Yuki and Sain. She had the urge to be in Rath's arms, but not to cry.

_What is happening to me? What am I feeling?_

She wasn't surprised that Rath was not waiting for her in their tent. She suspected he was off somewhere, thinking like he liked do. He would most likely avoid her. But he would have to come to the tent to sleep some time in the night, yes? When he did she would be ready.

_Ready for what?_

Laying down on the cot she and Rath shared, Ninian shook her head. This was no time to question feelings. When Rath arrived she would decide what she wanted to do. Until then she would wait.

Curling against the cot, she inhaled Rath's unique smell. Strong, powerful, yet comforting and soothing. She hadn't realized how strongly the cot had smelt of him until this night.

_Why? Why? Don't I love Lord Eliwood?_

Ninian stayed awake for three hours. After those three hours it became apparent that Rath would not come to the tent tonight… probably not ever again. She curled on her side, hugging herself—a poor supplement for Rath's arms.

Why did she care only about Rath now? Why hadn't she given a thought to Lord Eliwood? Why had she saved Lady Lyndis for Rath's sake? All these questions haunted her and she could not find any answers.

"Oh, Rath…" Ninian sighed, fighting the tears behind her eyes, "Why?"

**A/N:** Yes, the Lizzy likes her long chapters. Pity that that long-ness liking makes her stories so short. Oh well, instant gratification faster, huh? Please continue your support by review. Next chapter should be out just as fast this one! Yay!

**Next Chapter:** In which there kissing, the Shrine of Seals, a real live dragon, and Nergal ruins everything! Next time in The One with the Nergal! Yes, Nergal gets a 'the' in front of his name. He's just like that.

**Reviews:**

**Winteress:** Not many people are an Eliwood/Lyn fan, but I'm a true-blue one. Hector/Lyn are alright, but I think it falls short of Hector/Florina pairing (it's adorable!). Thanks for the complements. I'll try to continue not to disappoint!

**Lzn64:** I don't know where the Rath/Ninian idea came from, but it started with an argument with my sister on the children of the characters of Rekka no Ken. I just thought that if Roy WAS half-dragon (which he would be if Eliwood married Ninian) then it would have played some role in the game. And yes, that's differently the picture that inspired the Lyn/Eliwood scene. So glad you could find it! XD

**Macross-Green:** Hmm… I thought about Serra with Hector (for like a split second) then decided she only went well with Oswin or Erk and since Oswin is so old… anyway, I really like odd pairings (most of the time) and maybe that's way Rath and Ninian tugged at me so fiercely. I mean, has anyone else ever seen a Rath/Ninian ANYTHING? No, of course not.

**Kratos Aurion:** You know for the longest time I was debating with myself whether I thought Lyn went with Kent or Eliwood… but then Fiora showed up and I was all like :D Problem solved! It just annoyed me that Ninian and Rath supported with only Eliwood and Lyn respectively. Everyone else had other choices and I thought they deserved some, too! As far as the rushed plot… I know. I wanted to make it longer but then it'd end up being close to a hundred pages… besides, it's only supposed to be little clips of their life together as they progress through the game!

**Narugurlee13:** Nino/Jaffar are one of my favourite pairings, too, and I don't care how old Jaffar is! I think they're a perfect balance for one another. Unbearably sweet balanced by death incarnate!

**Shiva's Fire:** I can remember I time when Eliwood/Lyn stories floated around the net, but they were easily outweighed by Ninian/Eliwood and Lyn/Rath fics. I was disappointed tear so I decided to just write a fic to appease my own tastes. Rath/Ninian was one of them :D

**angel white:** I always enjoy long chapters even if they're harder to right. One of my stories has really short chapters and I hate that… but that's neither here nor now!

**Malignant Plate:** S'kay. After all, you're reviewing now, _non_? I don't know if I'll get around to convincing you (I had a hard time convincing myself) but if in the end you feel the urge to jump onto our little paddle boat of supporters (which I think is just… me) I won't stop you! As far as the Serra voice goes… well, whenever I listen to my conscience its really high and annoying so I figured… well why shouldn't Rath?

_"I keep my conscience in a box under my bed and let it out only for special occasions…"_

–Lizzy Rebel


	4. The One with the Nergal

**Title:** Calamity

**Chapter: **4/5

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Disclaimer:** One day, pigs _shall_ fly and on that day I shall become owner of Fire Emblem! Until then, however… DON'T SUE ME!

**Keywords:** Rath, Ninian, Nergal, angst

**Couples:** now with Rath/Ninian

**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual undertones and some scenes of violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Teaser:** Rath wanted Lyn, Ninian wanted Eliwood. Sometimes things don't work out as we plan them chapter version

**Feedback:** oh please?

**Timeline:** Chapter 25 and onward

**Author's Notes:** Not so late, is it? That makes you happy, _non_? Christmastime gave him lotsa extra time to edit this chapter. I wanted to add another scene XD Anyway enjoy.

**Story Notes:** This is kinda angsty. After all, anyone who's gotten this far knows this is where Ninian died. It was also kinda hard to right. I wanted to make it more Ninian/Rath influenced while remaining true to the actual scene. Well, I got it that way I like!

**Warning:** Ninian dies… kinda… that's sad… sorta

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The One with the Nergal

The next day, Rath and Ninian traveled in silence on their scouting mission from Lady Yuki. The tactician didn't seem to notice how awkward they had been around one another that morning and had sent them scouting together—like she had came into the habit of doing.

They came up to the precipice Lady Yuki had wanted to see. The tactician thought the high rock edge would help them spot Black Fang members or the king's men. The queen may have promised to stop the Bern soldiers from chasing after them, but the king of Bern had his own secret armies.

Rath dismounted Khan, being sure not to look over at the dancer standing quietly behind him. He wasn't ready to look at her. After all that happened between them, he needed time to think. It would have been better if he had gone alone.

Lady Yuki didn't seem to get that…

He had the urge to look at Ninian. To wheel around and pull her into his arms, wondering if she would protest. He bit his lip hard and banked the urge.

He had almost kissed her. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. Yesterday he would have kissed her had Lord Eliwood not intervened. Ninian hadn't been protesting, but she hadn't given him any hint that she wanted it as well. She had simply stared at him with her ruby eyes and accepted.

Why had she simply accepted and why did he care? Why had she suddenly become so important to him? Most importantly, why did he have the urge to kiss her? Even now?

It shook him hard, and Rath did not like to be shaken. Everything he had told Ninian yesterday was the absolute truth. He hadn't even thought about Lyn when he had rushed to save Ninian. Lyn had been pushed back in his mind when Ninian had stood at the feet of the Black Fang shaman. All he could think about was that she couldn't die. He hadn't spared Lyn at thought.

Why? He loved Lyn, didn't he? Why had the dancer become more important to him than the Sacaen noblewoman? Was it because he felt like he owed her or because she was a friend? Nothing seemed to answer the question why he had rushed to rescue Ninian and not Lyn. He had once dreamed of saving Lyn like that—a knight in shining armor, even if it was a disgustingly Lycian thought—but he had turned around and saved Ninian instead.

He couldn't understand why.

"Rath?" Ninian's soft voice flowed through his ears, a chorus of silver bells. "W—we need to ta—talk…"

"So talk," Rath muttered, still not facing her. He was afraid if he did nothing would stop him from finish what he had started to other day.

"Oh Rath…" Ninian gave a deep, mournful, sigh. "wh—why are you so ang—angry with m—me? Won't you—you tell me?"

"Nothing to tell," Rath said gruffly, stiffening his shoulders. He would not turn around and look at her. He would not look at those ruby eyes and beautiful face. He wouldn't be able to look away.

"Yes there is," Ninian said firmly and he heard the swish of her dress as she moved closer. "You have to tell me, Rath. We're in this together, remember?"

Rath wheeled around, eyes blazing, and Ninian jumped back. "Did you want me to kiss you yesterday?" he demanded hotly. "Did you?"

"Rath…" Ninian looked away, fire on her cheeks. "I—I don't kn—know… I don't know if I—I did…"

He looked away, feeling disappointed. Of course, she was unsure if she wanted him to kiss her or not. She still loved Lord Eliwood. It didn't matter that he was doubting his own feelings towards Lyn, Ninian was still deeply in love with Lord Eliwood. The disappointment almost made him sick.

"I—I…" Ninian stepped closer, looking up at him. "I think I di—did, though…" When he just stared at her, she continued, "I th—think I wanted you to kis—kiss me… I just don't understand."

Rath placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing her closer, brushing his fingertips across her smooth skin. "You are sure?"

"I—I don't know…" Ninian admitted. "Ca—can we see?"

He nodded, speaking no more words, and lowered his head. This time nothing stopped him as he pressed his lips firmly against her own. Ninian's hands rose and cupped his shoulders, fisting in the fabric. His hands lowered to her waist, drawing her as close as he could.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. He was pretty sure it was her first kiss and wanted her to remember him by it. Her lips were warm and firm underneath his, opening, parting, sighing. Her hands moved from his shoulders to push aside his bandanna and twine in his hair. She moaned softly.

He pressed his tongue just lightly against the seam of her bottom lip, not wanting to frighten her. Ninian, however, wouldn't be frightened. She opened mouth, accepting him, and used her own tongue.

Finally, the need for air was too great, and he broke away from her. Panting, Ninian pressed her head against his shoulder, her fingers still twined in his hair. His own hands rose from her hips and rested against the flowing locks.

"I—I didn't know it would be li—like that." Ninian finally muttered, confirming Rath's belief she had never been kiss before. "I'm glad i—it was you…"

Surprised by her words, Rath pushed her gently away so he could look at her. "You… don't wish it was Lord… Eliwood?"

She shook her head, "No, I—I always thought i—it would be Lord Eliwood… but now, I'm glad it's no—not… I don't wi—wish anything about Lord Eliwood any—any more."

"Good," Rath muttered and dragged her into his arms again, holding her close. Ninian sighed contently and molded into them. After a few minutes of standing like that they released each other. Rath mounted Khan and Ninian scooped up his bandanna that was flapping against a rock.

He pulled her up on Khan and Ninian placed the bandanna on his head. "I knocked it off…" she said sheepishly.

He allowed the smile to tease his feature before he clucked his tongue and they bounced back to the camp.

--&--

Everyone seemed to realize how close Ninian and Rath had become. Even Lady Yuki had remarked on it—_you guys really like teaming together don't you?_

But Ninian didn't worry too much. Not even as she watched Serra approach her with fire in her eyes, a sure sign she was determined to do something.

The cleric halted in front of the dancer, eyeing her squarely. "You've been spending a _lot_ of time with Rath." She placed her hands on her hips and sent the young woman an accusing glance.

Ninian smiled softly, seeing no point in denying the truth, and shrugged. "Yes."

Serra blinked in surprise, as if she had suspected Ninian to go into a tirade of denial, but said in a calm voice, "Well, it's not a bad thing or anything. Rath is a kind person… even if he needs a little teaching when it comes to socializing. Kinda like my Erky! That Rath's awfully handsome, isn't he? Tall, strong, silent. Not my taste exactly but very, very handsome. You don't have to worry about me stealing him from you, Ninian, I'm perfectly happy with my Erk, even if he isn't much on conversations."

The pale dancer stared at her, unsure of how to answer. "Ah… thank you?" She must have said the right thing for moments later the lovely face broke out into a wide smile.

"I always pegged you to be in love with Lord Eliwood," Serra muttered, to Ninian's upper most surprise. "I was always waiting for you to break down and cry whenever Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis were together, but you never did. Guess you've been after Rath all along, huh? I really need to talk to Sain about this… he and I had a bet on who you loved. I said Eliwood and he said no."

Ninian wondered absently if she should tell Serra that she had loved Eliwood, though she didn't think she did anymore, just to make the cleric feel better about being wrong. But her face still had a strong smile and Ninian doubted she was sad at all.

"Well, I'm off!" Serra said brightly, clapping Ninian on the shoulder once and spinning around. "Good luck with Rath, Ninian!"

She stared at the cleric for a long time, until she had disappeared from view, chasing after her purple-haired mage. She didn't say anything, didn't move, until she heard Khan move up besides her. Smiling serenely, she turned and looked into Rath's dark eyes.

"Lady Yuki says we're closing in on the Shrine of Seals. We all have to press on together." Without a single moment of hesitation, Rath scooped her onto Khan's back, "Stay with me, Ninian. The Black Fang is sure to be guarding it. I will protect you at all costs."

A warmth flooded through her at Rath's words. The fact that he was willing to throw his life on the line to protect her made her knees weak. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Rath looked surprised at her kiss—other then the passionate one they had shared on the precipice they had done nothing else intimate—but it didn't stop him from twisting his waist and capturing her mouth for a much more satisfying kiss.

"We must go Ninian and join Lord Eliwood…" Rath paused and stroked her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "But I wish to ask something of you."

"Yes, what is it?" Ninian whispered. She would be willing to give her soul to him if only he asked it. Her eyes were wide and filled.

"Before… you spoke of wanting to see Sacae… well, I wanted to know if you would be willing to go to Sacae with me… you and your brother Nils. I would take you both to Sacae and you could… see it…" he hesitated over the last few words, as if he had wanted to say something completely different.

Ninian's first thought was to say 'yes', but then she thought about what Nils had said. He wanted to go home. He might not be too keen on traveling with her and Rath across Sacae, even if she wanted to do that more then anything. Especially with Rath. Rath had become a large part of her world.

"You know I want to, Rath," Ninian said softly. "I wa—want to see Sa—Sacae… with you… and only you… an—and Nils wo—would love it, I know… but… but what when this ba—battle ends? What i—if you change yo—your mind?"

"I will not change my mind," Rath said, cupping her face again. "I know this, Ninian. You have become very important to me in a mere few days. Such things can not be turned away. I cannot forget you or what I feel…"

"What you feel…" Ninian repeated, pressed her hands to his, "Rath, I think I—"

"Ninian!" Lady Yuki shouted, rushing over to them. "Rath! Come on, the Black Fang is up ahead. We need you."

"Another time," Rath promised her and dug his spars into Khan's sides. The horse snorted and they took off towards the battleground.

--&--

Ninian watched Rath's small figure in the horizon. He was currently chipping away at the armor of a knight, setting Jaffar up for a finishing blow. He was nothing more then a tiny dot in the sky.

It had been Lady Yuki's idea to send the nomad into the front lines of the battlefield. Rath hadn't voiced any complaints but he had looked at Ninian purposely and asked who would be looking at her. Hawkeye had taken up the job.

It made her heart jump to know Rath cared so much about her. It was a pleasant feeling, a feeling she had never felt before when she thought of Eliwood. But then Eliwood had never been overly concerned with her safety like he had with Lyn's. She wondered vaguely if Lyn's heart jumped like hers and if she should ask.

She wondered why she had come to care so much for Rath. Surely not because he had simply been there when she was a crying mess. No, these feelings where much too strong for that. It had to be different.

"Oh," Ninian said softly, raising a hand and pressing it to her chest as it jumped beneath her fingertips. She realized what she must be feeling and it almost made her fall. Her legs felt soft and boneless as the realization fell on top of her.

_Do I love, Rath?_ She wondered, rubbing her heart, _is that what I'm feeling? Love for him?_ She knew it had to be true. What else could cause these feelings in her? She had to be in love with Rath and somehow she didn't mind very much. This new love was so much stronger than what she had felt for Eliwood.

She smiled softly, thinking how wonderful it felt to be in love. Love was an exquisite pleasure. Even if the love was destroyed or rejected later it was worth it to feel these few moments of indescribable pleasure.

A shadow floated across her eyes and she looked up as Florina the Pegasus Knight flew overhead. "We've won!" she shouted giddily. "We've won! Lord Eliwood has defeated Lloyd of the Black Fang. We can enter the Shrine of Seals."

Ninian waved to the Pegasus Knight and picked up her dress. She made a mad dash across the plains, towards the entrance to the shrine. She knew Rath was there and with her newly realized feelings she couldn't wait to see him.

She reached the shrine's entrance quickly. Rath was just feet ahead of her, watching as Eliwood leaned over the bloody and broken body of Lloyd. Jaffar was holding Nino as she cried softly in his arms, sobbing over a brother she had loved and had watched die.

A feeling of remorse spread of Ninian as she watched Nino sob helplessly. She was the cause of this. Despite what Lord Eliwood or Rath or even Nils argued, she and her brother were the both the cause of this. If they had not come through the gate would any of this have happened? Would Eliwood's father be dead? Would the Black Fang be evil? Would Nino be sobbing over her brothers?

But then she would not have met Rath. She looked back at the nomad and felt the pang in her heart. Could she really regret coming to this land knowing if she did not she would not have met Rath? She loved him, could she go back in time and never come here, never met him and never love him?

Sadly, she made her way softly towards the nomad, wanting his arms around her. In his arms everything was much clearer. She was only two or three feet away from Rath when she felt a presence behind her. Gasping she spun around.

Nergal smiled at her evilly, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders before she could run away. She heard a voice scream, but wasn't aware it was her own. Nergal's dark magick swarmed over her and she felt her body grow weak. Unable to do otherwise she slumped against him, her eyes drifting shut.

She heard Rath scream her name before everything went black.

--&--

Rath watched in horror as the dragon Eliwood had slain with his legendary sword moments before took human form. Ninian lay in the ice dragon's place, gasping for breath and barely alive.

Nergal's laugh floated in his ears as the Dark Druid disappeared, leaving a devastated Eliwood in his wake. The Lord turned blindly towards the dragon-girl, his hands shaking as he realized what he had done.

After Ninian had been taken by Nergal, Lady Yuki had shaken all three Lords—who were completely shocked by the girl's kidnapping—and had said they must press on. She believed Ninian could still be saved, but only with the legendary sword Lord Athos had spoken of.

She had been wrong… a first…

Rath had said nothing to Eliwood or anyone else since Ninian's kidnapping. He had lost the will to speak. He noticed Serra looked like she had wanted to say something to him, but he had been careful to avoid her.

He had sat down on the cold, hard stone only feet away from Lloyd's broken and dead body and stared. Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis, Lord Hector, Nino, and Jaffar went into the Shrine of the Seals to obtain the legendary sword. Everyone else just sat around, staring, waiting, hoping. Most thoughts where on the missing dancer. Whether she was okay or what Nergal was doing to her.

As he sat there, thinking hard about Ninian he realized how much he missed her. The thought of her being hurt or injured or scared was enough to drive him insane. The thought that he might never see her again throw him off the edge.

Where was Ninian now? Was she trembling in the bastard Nergal's clutches or was she already dead? Rath shuddered, swearing that if that druid had hurt a hair on her beautiful head he would personally kill him.

But he also had done a lot of thinking. Where had his and Ninian's relationship been spiraling? He would have asked her to come with him to Sacae with her brother had she not been taken. No, he was sure he would have begged her to come with him. He didn't know why but he thought he couldn't go on without having her by his side. She had become more important than Lyn to him. He had chosen Ninian over Lyn… what did that mean?

And then it had hit him, like a ton of bricks dropped from the sky. He loved her. He, Rath, loved her, Ninian. And he had taken him only five days to fall. With Lyn his love had been a gradual thing, slowly forming out of his respect for her determination. With Ninian he had fallen and hard, to her kindness, her warmth, the secrets in her eyes, and the flickering sadness.

He had been so sure of his feelings for Lyn, never once had doubted them, but why had it taken him so little time to realize he loved Ninian?

And now she lay on the ground, dying…

Blindly, he dismounted from Khan and made a mad dash for her, but Eliwood beat him to it. The Lord gently picked the dragon-girl up in his arm and rocked her, his face shifting between anguish and guilt.

Lyn rushed over to his side, her face as mask of pain for her friend. Tears were streaming openly down her face, but Rath took no notice of them as he stepped closer toward Eliwood and Ninian. They were having a conversation in Ninian's last bit of energy. She was saying something about being glad he was well, but her voice was too soft for him to hear.

Finally he reached her, just a foot away from Eliwood. The conversation had ended and he watched in pain as she raised her eyes to his. He tried to smile reassuringly at her, but he couldn't muster the fake smile. He just stared at her, for once the emotions he felt on his face. They was all there: the pain, the sadness, the anger… but most of all the love. He made sure there was the love in his eyes because he could not say it.

Ninian seemed to have got it because she smiled softly, shutting her eyes. "Ra—" Her voice died and she fell limp against Eliwood, no longer breathing.

As Eliwood howled in guilt and Lyn sobbed helplessly behind him and Hector stood there numb, Rath groped his way over to Khan. He was blind now. He couldn't make out the faces of his as he mounted the horse and kicked him in the thighs.

Nils rushed passed him, awake and freed from Nergal, and numbly looked at Ninian's dead form. He fell to his knees, his lips parted in horror, but Rath didn't stay around to hear the little boy scream.

As he rode across the fields of the Shrine all he could see was Ninian in her final moment, the love in her red eyes when she had looked at him. The dying syllable on her lips…

Once he was sure he was far enough from the Shrine he howled so hard that Eliwood's screamed seemed like no more then a child's whimper. He screamed until his throat was sore and raw and tears that he hadn't known where there fell across his cheeks. He fell from Khan's saddle and lay helplessly on the ground, thinking only of Ninian.

After a long moment of laying still on the ground, Rath managed to mount Khan again and they rode farther. The horse's footfalls were slow, sluggish. Rath wondered if he was mourning Ninian as well. The horse had seemed to take a shine to her.

Finally they came to a thicket of dead woods. Rath slid off Khan's saddle and entered them, crunching the decaying forest beneath his boots. He pulled himself onto a large root sticking out of the soil and sat down, the root giving no protest to his added weight.

He stared into nothing, his hands held limply in his lap. His couldn't get around the fact that Ninian was dead… gone, lost… he had never told her he loved her. He would never get to show her Sacae.

"Ninian…" he whispered, somehow hoping saying her name would bring her back to him. He wasn't surprised when it didn't.

For a long while he sat there, thinking about Ninian and his love for her and what he could have done different. He also made vows. He would look after Nils, because Ninian would want that, and he would make Nergal pay. Oh yes, Nergal would wish he had never heard of Ninian when he got through with him. Rath could already see Nergal's blood running down his hands. He would kill that druid with his bear hands, he swore, even if it wouldn't bring Ninian back.

There was movement besides Khan, even though the horse didn't whiny, and Rath watched as Lady Yuki moved over to him, slowly. Her eyes were guarded as she halted in front of him and stared for a moment.

"Can I sit down?" she asked, her voice just as slow as her movements. She seemed different somehow, weaker. Her voice was deeper, as if she was fighting back tears.

Rath didn't want her sitting down with him. He wanted to be alone, wanted to share his memories of Ninian with no one. But Lady Yuki looked like she was about to collapse at any given moment and he didn't want to have to carry her back.

Wordlessly, he scooted over, making room. Lady Yuki sighed deeply and took her spot next to him. She curled her knees under her chin and stared like Rath had. Finally, she turned her head to look at him, even though he wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry." Her words fell hard on his numb ears but he couldn't seem to understand them. "I'm so sorry, Rath. When I put you two together I had no idea you would fall in love with her. Ninian needed a friend is all and Eliwood loved Lyn so it couldn't be him without Ninian being terrible hurt. And then I realized that you loved Lyn and didn't realize she loved Eliwood. I thought if I made you two be together in battle you would help each heal… and then move on."

Rath said nothing, couldn't. Should he be angry at Lady Yuki? Wasn't it her fault he fell in love with Ninian? Isn't she the tactician? He couldn't look at her, not sure how he felt about her and her plans.

"I never thought Ninian would die… or fall in love with you. Funny, huh? I'm the tactician; I'm supposed to come up with those ideas." Lady Yuki chuckled humorlessly. "Guess I really screwed up…"

He had the strangest urge to point out to Lady Yuki that while she hadn't had the foresight to protect Ninian as she had done in the past, she wasn't the one who had wielded the sword that struck Ninian's heart. Nor was she was the one to turn Ninian into her ice dragon form. Those positions were reserved for Eliwood and Nergal, two names he never thought he'd find a trait in common. Now, he did and he wasn't sure if he hated Eliwood more then he hated Nergal, it was a close call.

_Eliwood wielded the sword that killed Ninian…_

But he didn't tell Lady Yuki about that. He wasn't sure he could handle to look at her. He didn't even turn to her when she began to tremble.

"Oh… I killed Ninian… I as good as killed her… I always protected her in battle, but not this one time… this time I figured Nergal would be more concerned with the Shrine then the girl…" She began to sob, her hands reaching up and cupping her face, "but I was wrong! I had never been wrong before. I as good as killed her!"

Rath listened numbly as Lady Yuki sobbed uncontrollably. He titled his head back and concentrated on breathing in and out. The sobs of the tactician fell into the background as he forced his chest to rise and fall when it just wanted to stop.

He then became aware of the sounds of approaching hooves. He looked up as Sain galloped towards them, his normally cheerful face drawn and sad.

"Lady Yuki, Lord Eliwood wish to—" He suddenly was aware that the tactician was sobbing and he shot Rath an accusing look. "Why did you make her cry?"

"I didn't," was all Rath answered and turned away from them both, disgusted beyond anything he had ever been before.

Sain hopped down from his horse and patted Lady Yuki on her back soothingly. "Come on, love, let's get you some sleep." Without a word he picked the still sobbing tactician up into his arms. She gave a half-hearted protest.

"Leave me alone, Sain." She slid boneless into his arms. "I don't want to deal with you… or anyone else right now."

"Come on, you need to sleep. Eliwood wanted to head back to Ostia in the morning so you need your rest." He looked over at Rath. "I'll tell everyone you're scouting… or something."

He didn't face them, not even when Sain galloped away, Lady Yuki clinging to him like a lost child. He was shaken deeply by the tactician's outburst. If she felt hopeless after Ninian's death then what chance did they have? Lady Yuki had always been strong, even after so many things had happened, but Ninian's untimely demise had been the last straw for her. Would she ever reclaim her calm again?

He sat there a long time, thinking…

--&--

Calmly, his eyes never flickering, Rath loaded his silver bow and shot the archer down, keeping the morph from entering the throne of Ostia.

Eliwood stood besides Lyn, now mounted on his silver steed, but his eyes were dull. Lyn patted his arm and Rath didn't even fell a twinge of pain at the gesture. He felt numb, and angry. Eliwood had lost all reason to fight, the guilt consuming him. He only put up the pretense of being alright for Lyn's seek but the Sacaen woman was obviously not fooled at all.

Lady Yuki stood inside the throne room, having declined her normal position with Eliwood. She gave orders that were up to their brilliant standards, but to Rath's ears they were half-hearted. Like Eliwood she was being consumed by her guilt of what happened to Ninian and not even cheery Sain could pull her out.

Rath was unaware that his hands had clenched into tight fists around Khan's reins, to which the horse whinnied in protest. He loosened his grip, not wanting to hurt the only friend he had left.

He looked over at Eliwood and felt his features tighten. He had been fighting it for days but he didn't feel like holding back the anger anymore. He was angry at Lord Eliwood, angry enough to load his bow and strike the Lord down. He was the one, after all, who had slammed his blade into Ninian's heart. He was the one who had made her bleed, who had made her die. He was to blame, not Lady Yuki who blamed herself. It was all Lord Eliwood's fault.

Lord Eliwood would never be forgiven. Not for what he did. Lyn may have claimed that he was simply doing what he believed to be right at the time, but Rath saw Eliwood as a murderer. Maybe he always would.

_Would Ninian like that?_ He wondered, plucking at the strings of his bow. Would she have wanted him to hate Lord Eliwood? Of course not, she didn't want anyone hating anyone… but that didn't mean he would.

There was a fierce battle cry at his side and Rath turned his head to watch just in time as Hector slammed his tomahawk into Denning's skull, splattering the blood and brain across the marble floors of the palace. Florina floated uncertainly by his side, knowing her Lord was in pain but unsure how to help him. Exhausted, mentally and physically, Hector dropped to his knees still clutching the legendary tomahawk he had gotten from the Shrine of the Seals. The red blood of Nergal's morph dripped from it onto his hands, but the Lordling didn't care.

Rath turned away. Somehow, without Ninian, they were all breaking apart…

--&--

"Before—before we go after Nergal," Lady Yuki said softly, twisting her wrists so hard she could've broken them. "We need supplies. Hector has been kind enough to lend us some money so we'll go shopping in Ostia. I need volunteers. Anyone? Alright, Kent and Fiora, you two. And you Priscilla… and Heath can come along as well. Ah, Rath?"

Rath sent the tactician a look that said he had no plan on coming, even if ordered to do so. He didn't do much of anything in the way of helping the camp. He fought just as hard as before but he was otherwise a dead lump sitting on his steed.

"Okay… Florina can come…" Lady Yuki struggled to maintain her voice level, not wanting to break down and cry again. "Everyone else… just—just wait. Rest, we all need it…"

As they started out for the shopping area in Ostia Eliwood walked past him, having dismounted his stallion. Automatically, Rath's hand groped for his bow, rage almost blinding him. All he could see whenever he looked at Eliwood was Ninian's blood on the sword he refused to wield now.

But then Lyn rushed past him, pulling Eliwood aside to speak to him, and Rath forced himself out of his trance. No, he couldn't harm the Lord. Not yet, anyway. First, they had a battle to win. Then he could deal with the anger inside of him.

He dismounted Khan and walked blindly through Ostia, not even looking up. Lyn and Eliwood were speaking in low voices besides him, Lyn obviously trying to get Eliwood cheered up. Something that was near impossible.

Suddenly, Nils moved up to his side. His eyes were blind and glazed and cold, most likely mirroring Rath's. The boy was careful not to look at the redhead Lordling, as if afraid he would lash out like the nomad feared.

"Rath…" The boy's voice was weak. "I—I need to talk to you… about Ninian…" He lowered his head and waited for the nomad's answer.

Without a word, Rath grabbed Nils's arm and guided him to a quiet section of the town. He looked at Nils squarely in the eyes and said, "Talk."

"I—I kno—knew about you and Ninian…" he began slowly. "I mean she did—didn't tell me, but I kn—knew the first time yo—you looked at her after we defeated Jerme. I just never saw her so—so happy ever. Not even when we were dra—dragons. After Eliwood's relationship with Lyn came out I—I thought she would be devastated… but she was—wasn't that upset. Sh—she had you so I—I… thank you… for what you did…"

"I needed her more then she needed me…" Rath muttered softly and then spoke louder, "Nils, I told your sister I would take you both to Sacae when this battle was over… the offer still stands… if you have nowhere to go… you can come with me back to… to Sacae. I would look after you…"

"You would… would do that?" Nils whispered in disbelief as Rath nodded. "I would… would like that if I—if I cannot go home. Ninian always wanted to see—see the plains, Rath."

"I know…"

--&--

The rhythmic motions of the ship did little to soothe him. The seas were rough that night, attacking the ship with relentless lashes. It was almost as if it knew the destination of the large pirate ship and it was trying to stop its progress.

Rath wondered—not for the first time—why Fargus would take Eliwood's troupe to Valor, again, when he knew that doing so would mean nothing but danger for him and his crew.

Perhaps it had something to do with Dart, but Rath doubted that. Fargus's occupation was considered lawless by most people, but none would deny that Fargus had a heart and he used it when it counted. He knew that Eliwood was on a mission to save the world and the goodness that burned in him would not allow him to ignore that.

_Eliwood…_

Rath's fingers dug into the wood on the railing of ship. He had been avoiding the redhead Lordling, afraid that if he was alone with him than nothing could stop him from placing an arrow in his chest.

Lord Eliwood didn't deserve that. No matter what Rath wanted to think, he could not deny the fact that Eliwood was inherently good. He had killed Ninian without truly knowing it was her. If the Lord had he would have certainly not killed her.

All Eliwood had seen—all Rath had seen, damnit—had been a dragon. A dragon that would have killed them. The legendary sword Eliwood had just earned had acted before anyone could think, doing what it was created to do. Destroy.

"Rath?"

Speak of the devil.

He turned and watched the as the Lordling approached. The moon shone on the red hair, giving it a silvery tint.

Rath didn't say anything and he was thankful that it didn't seem uncharacteristic of him to be so silent. If he didn't say anything to Eliwood than he had a better chance of letting the Lordling walk away intact.

"I could not sleep." Even though Eliwood was technically talking to Rath, it seemed like he was speaking to himself more. "Lyn will be upset but I do not think I could sleep… not until this is done."

_I do not think I could every forgive you_, Rath thought and still remained silent. He had never been friends with Eliwood before, but now there seemed to be an even larger gap between them. Rath couldn't, nor did he want to, fix the gap.

"You must do what you have to," Rath told him and turned away. _That is why I let you live, Lord Eliwood, because you are the only one that can avenge Ninian._

It made a sour taste clog his throat. To know it was only Eliwood that could avenge Ninian. He wished he could avenge Ninian, make her death worth meaning, but his strength was nothing compared to Nergal's. It was Eliwood, and Eliwood alone, that could.

"You are right," Eliwood agreed and looked out into the sea. "I will do what I have to do. I will not lose anyone else."

Rath did not answer. He could not. Instead he walked back to his bed. Sleep would not come there, he knew, but he could find silence and silence was all he what he coveted the most at that moment.

Even the harsh rocking of the ship didn't bother him. He turned onto his side and buried his head and his body in the thick blankets of his bed. Above him, Wil snored away.

For Ninian, he would do what he had to do. Even if it meant letting Eliwood avenge her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yup, Ninian's dead and she's gonna stay dead… not! Really, I didn't like how they brought Ninian back from the dead. Kinda a little predicable. And since when did Brimmon (or however the hell you spell his/her/its name) care about humans? It didn't really flow with the already set-up characters.

**Next Chapter:** The final chapter! Yay! Ninian's revived, Rath isn't sure how to handle it, Nergal gets the ass-kicking of his life, and everyone gets summed up in a nifty little epilogue. Now, doesn't that sound fun? Stayed tuned for The One with the Epilogue.

**Reviews:**

**Red Cell:** and I love that you love it!

**Kratos Aurion:** Hey, isn't that a ToS name? Sorry, I just got that game for X-mas and have had it on the brain! XD And despite the fact what? I care! I wanna know let's her curiosity get the better of her oh please!

**Angel White:** I am so glad that I am not alone in my love of Rath/Ninian. Now I can totally think of a 'name' for the pairing. How about Ninath? Does it not work. And we can call it the _S.S. Dragon Arrow_! Oh yeah!

**Narugurlee:** Actually, I rewrote this chapter from one-shot because I wanted a Rath/Eliwood conflict scene. Of course, I had to keep them in character. I had originally planned Rath to have big explosion and almost kill Eliwood, but that wouldn't work. Rath doesn't loose control of his emotions and Eliwood had to remain unaware of Rath's feelings for Ninian. So we got the last scene instead. Not what I wanted, but much has to be sacrificed to stay true to the creator's vision. And yes, I have gotten Nino/Jaffar's A support. I squealed! Lizzy Rebel does not squeal, but this made me!

**Amber:** When you review to liking the couples I take it you mean the normal ones? Like Eliwood/Lyn (not as popular as Ninian/Eliwood, but still normal) and Fiora/Kent?

**Person with cookies: **can I have a cookie? No seriously, thanks! It means a lot to me that you like it!

**NoMads are MAD:** Thanks you so very much! When you shouted at me I couldn't help but think 'wow, they want this updated… _a lot_' XD

_"You're only jealous because the voices talk to me'_

–Lizzy Rebel


	5. The One with the Epilogue

**Title:** Calamity

**Chapter: **5/5

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Disclaimer:** One day, pigs _shall_ fly and on that day I shall become owner of Fire Emblem! Until then, however… DON'T SUE ME!

**Keywords:** Rath, Ninian, pure unadulterated fluff

**Couples:** now with a whole lot of them!

**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual undertones and some scenes of violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Teaser:** Rath wanted Lyn, Ninian wanted Eliwood. Sometimes things don't work out as we plan them chapter version

**Feedback:** I'll love you forever if you do

**Timeline:** Chapter 25 and onward

**Author's Notes:** A little later than I would have liked, but mid terms are a bitch. Seriously. So here it is. The final chapter!

**Story Notes:** Gaw. The Lizzy finds herself righting fluff. Why is it she does fluff so much better than angst? Lizzy wants to be angst writer! Now she had to cry in a corner and… hey… wait… why is Lizzy speaking of herself in the third person? Why must the good speak in third person?

**Warning:** for those allergenic to fluff… run… now

-

-

-

_Chapter Five: The One With the Epilogue_

With a fluid, trained motion Rath strung his bow and shoot the arrow from its notch. It slammed into the head of the knighted morph who dared approach Lady Yuki's huddled group.

But the morph didn't bleed. Perhaps it couldn't. The skin melted from the bones and faded into dust as the body crumpled to the floor.

Besides him, the newest member of their group, Renault, gave an almost unnoticeable flinch.

Fiora and Farina had gone with Hector and Eliwood to face Limstella in her fortress. The tactician had ordered everyone else to stay together as wave after wave of morphs attacked them.

Jaffar and Lyn had taken the knights attacking them from the left while Rath, Nino, and Rebecca were tackling the Falcoknights and Nomad Troopers that rushed to them when Eliwood, Hector, Fiora, and Farina had escaped their clutches.

In the center of their group Nils stood, clutching his piccolo in one hand. Lyn had made the order to keep Nils in the center, knowing they couldn't risk losing him. With neither the tactician nor Eliwood around Lyn had taken up the role as leader.

A Falcoknight rushed at his side and Rath loaded its body with arrows. Unfortunately, he didn't see the Nomad Trooper coming up fast on his right.

Before Rath could even hope to defend himself, Kent roared past his side and rammed his silver sword into the Nomad's chest. Again, there was no blood as the creature burst into dust.

Rath nodded to Kent as he took his place beside his vessel, Lyn. A cool sweat worked on his brow and he wiped at it. It seemed the waves of morphs never ended. Perhaps they didn't. Perhaps it didn't take much for Nergal to create these twisted mutations of humans. There was no way to know.

Nils came up to Rath's side and closed his eyes, breathing in deep. "I cannot feel Limstella's power anymore," he explained and a sad look covered his eyes. "Nergal's perfect morph has been destroyed."

"Good," Rath muttered curtly, nodding. Limstella had killed many, ruined lives, and she had always been by Nergal's side. She deserved to die. For letting what happened to Ninian happen. For doing _nothing_.

"I can't imagine it," Nils admitted and shuddered. "Knowing your entire existence was simply to serve a madman. What she must have felt like, I wonder, inside?"

"Nothing. She was a morph and so she felt nothing." Rath wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew. "Nergal knew as well if they had thoughts and emotions of their own they would one day rebel against him. And so, he sees to it that the morphs know nothing but their duty to serve him."

"And yet… Ephdel was afraid when he died. He begged for help. He wanted to live. Isn't that a human emotion?" Nils received no answer from Rath. "I wonder what Limstella felt… when she was killed?"

"It doesn't matter. She was an obstacle. She had to be eliminated." Rath looked down at Nils and admitted softly, "Now we can avenge Ninian."

"I know. I have never thought differently." Nils eyes darkened. "It is just so sad that everything has to be like this because of one twisted man and his corrupted mind. That is what I regret. I think, that is what Ninian regretted."

_All for a madman_, Rath thought bitterly, a sour taste clogging the back of his throat. One man had destroyed everything.

He would pay.

Dearly.

-

Eliwood in the lead, Lyn at his side, Hector just behind. Together, the Lords stormed the Dragon's Gate. Their friends and allies and companions followed without hesitation. They knew very well they could be riding into death, but they knew that it was for the greater good. For the generations that would come after them.

Rath looked over at Nils and the little boy nodded his head in understanding. Whatever happened, he would not run away again. He had a promise to keep to his sister.

"Everyone…" Lady Yuki turned as they stood upon the threshold of the stairs leading down to the Dragon's Gate. It was dark below her, a consuming darkness that overflowed with power bent on destroying everything. "Now would be good time… to leave, you know? Wouldn't blame you… one bit."

"Lyndis is going down, Lady Yuki," Kent pointed out, glancing over at the princess as she and the Lords huddled together for one last conversation. "And that means I will go as well."

"I must go as well," Fiora agreed, sparing a glance Kent's way. "For my Wing that died I must avenge them."

Everyone else voiced their agreement. Lady Yuki looked near tears again. She wiped at them in anger. "Shoulda just taken the hint and gotten gone. Now I'm gonna cry!" She shook her head. "Just no haunting me from the grave if you die."

"We ain't gonna die!" Dart protested. "We're gonna kick Nergal's ass then drink until our sides our sore!" He slapped Farina heartily on the back.

"I sure hope so," Lady Yuki agreed softly.

Rath didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind rustling around him, the sounds of voices. They all told of what would come, the death and the revival. Nergal would pay and the world would be safe again. The children of tomorrow would be able live in peace without worry. He would see to it.

And when it was done he would return to Sacae and face his father. He had been running from it for too long. After all that had happened, he would finally be ready to face the Silver Wolf and live the rest of his life out in peace and silence.

He would take Nils to Sacae and he would watch the boy grow up, into a man. And he would make sure Nils was happy and that he was able to live without fear or hatred. He would see Nils a young man happy.

Because Ninian would want that. She would want Nils to be happy and he knew he was the only one she would have trusted to do it.

Fire boiled in his blood as Lady Yuki gave everyone the heads up to go into the Dragon's Gate. Nergal waited there, in that darkness. He thought he had the advantage but he was wrong. He had made the battle personal. He had taken from them someone who had mattered and there could be no forgiveness for him.

Athos warped in suddenly, gripping in his hands the legendary weapons he had promised to fetch for Hector and Eliwood. He also carried under his arms magickal tomes, designed especially for him.

To Eliwood went Durandal, it long, long blade glowing in the sunlight. It was created only for the purpose of destroying dragons and evil. It at times acted on its own, driving its owner to do the thing it believed right, even if it wasn't so. Durandal was a magickal sword and it saw things in only black and white. An enemy was an enemy was an enemy. Nothing changed that.

To Hector went the Armads, a heavy axe any else could not hold. It glowed with a power, deep red, that almost matched that of Durandal. Like its sword counterpart it knew only enemies. In its power there were no allies. If one was to get in its way no doubt it would cut the obstacle down, even without the owner's consent.

For Lyn there had been no sword of legend to give her. However, Athos had not come to the Lady empty handed. He had collected the long-lost partner to her Mani Katti, the Sol Katti. Unlike the Armads and Durandal, the Sol Katti had no conscience of its own. It would follow the will of the owner, adding its power to her movements. It was not as strong as the other weapons, but it was purer.

As the Lords prepared their new weapons for battle—both Hector and Eliwood weighed down by their power while Lyn was simply heightened by it—Athos readied his own weapons. He had brought his Forblaze, the powerful anima spell, but he had also brought a tome of glowing light. It would have shone without the sun on it, the light coming from its insides. This was Aureola, the gift Saint Elimine had left to her followers before her passing.

With everything ready, the Lords and their troupe set out for one last battle, one last fight. Everyone was counting on them. The world was counting on them.

_For you Ninian…_

-

Rath didn't dare believe it. He edged Khan closer to the girl… was it possible?

His hands clenched around the Rienfleche bow he had taken from the dusted morph of Uhai. Lady Yuki had made him take it when he wouldn't have. He and Uhai were both Sacaen and a small thread of loyalty hadn't allowed him to remove it from the dust pile that had once been Nergal's morph. But Lady Yuki had changed his mind. She had looked at him with cool eyes and measuring features.

_He's dead… he wasn't even real this time. What does it matter? Take the bloody bow and be done with it. Nothing matters… anymore… just beating Nergal. Do you what you have to, Rath, and take the damn bow._ Her voice had been so hard then, a block of ice, that he had obeyed without question, pulling the powerful bow and arrow set from the dust pile. Then Lady Yuki had turned to guide Athos the Archsage and the Pegasus Sisters against Kenneth the Bishop.

The morphs they had faced had been like the past slapping them. There had been Uhai and Kenneth and Jerme and Usrula and Darin and Brendan Reed and his sons, Lloyd and Linus. Nergal's final betrayal to the people who had stood beside him as allies. Sonia was not among their ranks, but Rath had never considered that.

From Kenneth, Athos had been given Luce, no one else willing to hold it. Though it was a tome of powerful light, it almost shone with impurity, tainted not by the morph who had wielded it but by the man who had given it to him. Athos had accepted it but his face had been drawn in, as if holding it took all his willpower.

Kenneth's morph had also dropped the deadly dark Gespenst. That had been given to Canas, who had accepted it with trembling hands. When he had touched the smooth cover of the tome he had shuddered. Rath had heard him mumble that he prayed he never had to look upon it again.

When Darin had fallen he had left the Rex Hasta, which Lady Yuki had given to Fiora. The Falcoknight had accepted it dutiful, but she looked tired upon holding it, as if touching the tainted weapon drained her of strength. She did not voice a complaint and wielded it in battle against the brothers Reed.

Brendan, the former leader of the Black Fang, had carried a weapon called the Basilikos. When the morph had fallen the deadly axe had been handed over to Dart. The pirate had accepted it frowning and with a vicious curse. He used it, and well, but looked ready to throw it to the floor at any time.

Lloyd had given them the last weapon, the powerful, sleek sword the Regal Blade. That had been given to Kent, who had actually opened his mouth to protest it. But then Lady Yuki looked ready to give him the same lecture she had given to Rath and Kent had taken it, touching its silver with distaste.

These weapons had been created with an evil intent, but they would help them save the world. Those who wielded them would carry in their hearts the scars the weapons left and would forever be reminded the sacrifices they had made for the future.

They had gotten to Nergal and Athos had told everyone to stand back as he took care of the Dark Druid. Rath had protested, wanting only to kill the evil man, but Lady Yuki had ordered him sternly to stay back and shut up. All of Eliwood's troupe watched as Athos used his light magick against Nergal, Priscilla healing occasionally.

And Nergal had indeed been defeated. Rath had felt a bitter taste in his mouth when he realized he wouldn't even be able to inflict a single pang of pain on the Dark Druid, but he hadn't spoken up.

Then the dragons had risen up. Rath had stared at them wondering if they looked bit like Ninian and her bother or if they knew her and if they would be saddened to know she was dead. He hadn't been afraid as the dragons had looked at Eliwood's troupe hungrily. _Let them come_, he had told himself, _I don't care anymore_.

Then the cloaked figure who Eliwood had met in the Shrine of Seals and said was neither male nor female appeared. Bramimond. And even more surprising had been the fact that in his arms he totted the limp, dead body of the dragon-girl Ninian.

_Ninian…_

He watched as the cloaked ancient summoned power and brought the girl to life, her eyes fluttering open. He spoke her name but she seemed to be in a daze as she walked past him, towards the dragons coming from the gate. Her hair had fallen limply over her body as she moved, trancelike, toward her brethren. Tears had fallen down her cheeks and her eyes were pale in her face.

Rath made a dash for her, to protect her, but Lady Yuki gripped his arm and shook her head. Ninian summoned her powers of ice and destroyed her dragon kin. And as only one still stood, she crumpled to the ground, sobbing gently, her body trembling with spasms as she begged to be spared from killing those who had been perhaps her friends at one time. Nils rushed toward along with Eliwood to examine her.

He couldn't seem to move. He sat on Khan, in the back of the pack and watched. Some part of his mind screamed that it was a trick and that the real Ninian was dead, dead by Eliwood's hand. The other part told him to quit being an idiot and grab her and never let go. He was caught between which he should listen to.

Before he had the chance to make his decision, Bramimond picked her up in his/her/its arms and told Eliwood he would look after her until the battle was complete. Ninian had curled into the thing's arms and clutched the thick fabric covering the ancient being's body.

Eliwood unhooked his legendary sword from its sheath and Lady Yuki rushed forward to guide him with new vigor. Everyone eased back into a relieved position and held their breath as Eliwood faced down the deadly fire dragon.

The whole world held its breath, praying for a little redhead Lordling who might save everything.

Rath didn't. He still hadn't forgiven Eliwood, Ninian alive or no. And he would never forgive the Lord. He sat calmly on Khan, wondering and hoping about Ninian's life. He wanted the battle to end soon so he could see her. His body screamed for her, clawing at his throat and his heart, demanding he find her.

That was when he felt a presence by his side. He watched as the cloaked ancient creature appeared at his side, Ninian still in his arms.

"Miscalculated," she/he/it muttered to itself, sounding weak and small. That must have been its own voice, Rath realized with a jolt. But he couldn't tell if it was male or female or both. It spoke of power and weariness but not of who it was, truly. "Used to much power. Not enough to… bring the girl… away…"

Without a word Rath edged Khan over to the man. "I'll take her," he said calmly, outstretching his arms towards the creature.

Bramimond raised his/her/its hooded head and looked at Rath with blank eyes. "Yes, take her…" he/she/it agreed in a voice that sounded eerily like Rath's. "Not strong enough… to hold her… take her…"

The cloaked man/woman/thing handed Rath Ninian in quaking arms. Without a word Rath gathered up in his arms and held her close, rocking her gently. A voice was saying her name over and over and over again and he didn't realize it was his own voice whispering it.

Up ahead the dragon screamed in pain as the legendary sword Eliwood wielding cut into its skin. It was a horrible sound; far worse then the howl Ninian had given when she had been an ice dragon. It was as if the dragon's voice was grappling with its life, trying to find some foothold in it and it couldn't.

That was when he felt her stir. Checking his gasp, he looked down at her as her pale lids opened to reveal those garnet eyes. For a moment she looked past him, out at the nothing around them, into the darkness she had been floating around in for so long. Then she finally came into herself and her eyes became aware. She raised her head and stared at him in disbelief.

"Rath…?" she questioned, but wasn't able to get out another word as he clamped his mouth soundly over her own.

She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging onto him as hard as she could. He had never been so wild with her before and he couldn't seem to make himself stop. All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her until his mind accepted she was alive and well.

She tasted the same, she felt the same, she sighed the same. Didn't that make her truly Ninian? Or was this some illusion of his fevered brain? Perhaps he had been slain by the dragon and the world was destroyed and he was simply dreaming it all in purgatory.

Finally he broke away, staring into those captivating orbs, stroking her cheek softly, "Ninian…" Her cheeks were cold and trembling. No, this couldn't be a dream or an illusion. This was really. Ninian was real.

Back to him.

The dragon girl gave a cry and pressed her head against his shoulder, fighting tears. His hands rose instantly to run through her pale tresses. She went slack against him, boneless. Her tears hit his shoulder silently, but neither said a word.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a long moment of holding her.

"I think so…" Ninian answered, withdrawing her head from his shoulder, much to his disappointment. He wanted to hold her forever, to run with her to Sacae and forget this had ever happened to them.

Suddenly there was a wild howl that had both of them looking up. The fire dragon lay dieing at Eliwood feet, looking up at him shocked eyes. The legendary sword Eliwood clutched in his grasp was bloodily and shaking.

The sword clanked to the ground as the Lord slid from his horse to his knees in horror at what he had done, his whole body trembling. Lyndis rushed forward, everyone else behind her, and brought Eliwood into her loving arms, whispering soothing things into his ears. Eliwood stared ahead, unsure of how to comprehend what he had done. Another dragon he had killed. Another dragon who had nothing wrong.

No one seemed to notice the state of weakness Athos was currently in as he backed away from the group, slowly lowering himself to the hard ground.

"He was… just like me…" Ninian said sobbing, her voice filled with pain and grief. She had just witnessed a close kin dying while she had been helpless to stop it. "That fire dragon. He just wanted to see… home…"

Without a word, Rath helped her off Khan and onto her feet. She almost fell, unused to walking on her legs again, but he was there to catch her and right her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Ninian!" Nils waved his arms frantically, rushing toward them. Tears splashed down from the boy's ruby eyes as he ran to them as fast as he could force his legs to go.

Rath gave Ninian a slight push and the young woman ran to her brother, her arms wide and accepting. Nils threw himself into them, burying his head into her bosom and crying loudly. Ninian smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair, trying her best to soothe him.

"Rath…" The nomad turned and watched as a weak Lady Yuki made her way over to him, a smile playing on her lips. "You seem well…"

"Ninian is back," was all he offered and the tactician nodded in understanding.

A sudden choked cry was given by Nils and both Rath and Lady Yuki watched as the three Lords and the dragon-boy gathered around a weak Lord Athos, who had somehow found the energy to call to his fellow comrades in his dying moments. He opened his mouth and began to speak in a raspy voice to the people that surrounded him.

Rath stood off to the side, feeling slightly sad for the aging man but overall indifferent about the whole thing. He had never really gotten to know Lord Athos like Eliwood or Lyn or Hector had. It twisted his heart to know the world would be losing such a supporter, but to go to the Lords and mourn him seemed somehow offending.

Lady Yuki bowed her head and whispered softly, "_in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Santi_..."

He didn't bother to ask her what that meant since he had a good idea it was said for Lord Athos. Instead he looked away from the dieing old man to Ninian. The dragon-girl cried softly off to the side, most likely not feeling right to join the Lords in their goodbyes to the Archsage. Perhaps she blamed herself for it.

Finally, after a long time, Eliwood released Athos's limp hand. Without a word, Lady Yuki walked forward with Sain and Kent at her side, ready to bring the body out into the light where he could be properly buried. Athos did not deserve to be left in this dark, evil place.

Eliwood then approached Ninian, his face breaking out into a weary smile. Ninian offered a mirrored one in return. She patted his arm in a friendly manner and Eliwood opened his mouth to speak.

He couldn't make out what they were saying, but Eliwood was most likely expressing his joy at seeing the young woman alive. He smiled, pleased to see he was not jealous, and turned away.

There was something in Nils's eyes as he looked at the Dragon's Gate. Then he looked at Rath, a pained expression on his face. Slowly he turned to face Ninian as she made her way over to them.

"Nils… we must return to our world… and seal the gate so no more dragons try to enter this world." Ninian was careful not to look at the nomad—whose face had gone blank—as she told her brother the hard truth. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

The little dragon-boy lowered his head as Eliwood opened his mouth to protest, "Ninian… you can't…!"

"I don't want to leave, but if I don't more dragons will come through… they'll want to see home, too," Ninian admitted, not looking at Eliwood, but staring hard at Rath. "Oh Rath…"

"I guess I won't be able to show you Sacae." Rath said, his voice remote and cool, the only thing keeping him from breaking apart. "I am sorry, Ninian… you and Nils would have liked it…"

"Rath…" Ninian began to cry softly, her voice hitched, "I wish so badly that things could be different for us… but I have to do this. It's the only way I can protect you. Rath, Rath… I love you…"

Without a word he brought her into his arms, ignoring the stares of the people around him. In that moment there was only he and Ninian. "I know… Ninian, I know… I love you, too." He stroked her hair, trying to memorize her texture and her smell when he felt Nils come up his side.

"Ninian…" Nils said as his sister pulled herself from Rath's arms to look at him. "Stay here, with Rath. I'll go alone."

"Nils…? What are you…?"

A sad smile—it was so sad it hurt to look at him—came cross the boy's lips, "I can do it on my own, Ninian. I'll shut the gate, you stay here."

"But Nils, I can't leave you!" Ninian protesting, shaking her head, her body trembling with hope and fear in Rath's arms.

"This way, you'll be happy and I can be happy knowing it," Nils told her, taking her arm and rubbing it. They looked so much the same. Nils and his sister Ninian and there was such love shining between them. "I think I always knew that once we came here you would never be able to leave. I've always been selfish and told myself that I would convince you to leave… but I can't do that."

"Oh Nils…" Ninian broke completely away from Rath and brought Nils into her arms, holding him as if he was a lifeline. Nils smiled at her weakly, patted her arm again, and broke away. Then he took her hand and gave it to Rath, who accepted it wordlessly, staring hard at the boy.

An unspoken request passed through them: _take care of her._

"Yes," was all Rath said, drawing Ninian closer as she began to weep again. "I wish you luck and speed, Nils. Thank you."

Nils didn't bother to hide the tears that ran openly down his cheek as he spun and walked stiffly to the Dragon's Gate. He passed Lord Eliwood—he had his arms locked tightly around Lyn—and managed to smile at the Lords. As he passed Lord Hector the blue haired Lord sent him a smirk of pride and fatherly affection while Florina cried openly at his side.

"I love you, Nils!" Ninian cried, cocking her head from Rath's chest to look at her brother. Her face broke into a smile and she looked so beautiful, her tear tracks glowing against her skin in the pale light coming from the Dragon's Gate.

The young dragon boy gave a cry—Rath thought it was Ninian's name he heard, but he couldn't be sure—and light consumed him. Finally the light died and the Dragon's Gate closed, leaving no trace of the boy.

Lady Yuki came up and placed at hand on his shoulder. "Let's get her out of here," she suggestion, motioning to Ninian who had began to cry again.

Wordlessly, Rath gathered Ninian into his arms and mounted Khan, who was impatient to leave. As the other members of Lord Eliwood's troupe saddled up and prepared to leave the forsaken place, Rath guided both Ninian and Khan towards the light bursting from the east horizon.

And it shone bright…

Welcoming…

Warm…

-

"Sacae is only a day away," Rath said after almost a full hour of complete silence. "We'll see its hills soon…"

Ninian smiled softly and snuggled deeper into the cloak he had wrapped around both of them, watching the fire crackle feet away. "I can hardly wait." She sighed deeply, her eyes drifting closed. "Do you think everyone will worry about us? We left so suddenly…"

Rath thought back to a week earlier. Everyone had gathered in Pherae for final goodbyes. Not only that, but they had finally been able to hold a proper memorial service for those who had died. First being the spy Leila, Matthew's lover, following Eliwood's father, Elbert, then Hector's brother, Uther, and finally the Archsage Athos.

It had been grim, ruining the giddy mood that had been upon the troupe since Nergal's defeat. The nomad thought he would never forget the way Matthew's shoulders had shaken, trying his hardest not to cry over Leila because he believed she didn't want him to.

Eliwood had already shed his tears for his father, and for the sake of his weeping mother, hadn't allowed a single one fall during the funeral. Lyn had sobbed softly onto his shoulder, perhaps crying for them both, but the redhead Lord had stood silent and still as stone while reading the words Lady Yuki had insisted be written on the gravestone: _Dominus vobiscum._

Then there had been Hector. The big powerful Lord had slumped his shoulders in pain and pressed one of his large hands to his eyes, covering them. Rath would never be sure if he had been crying, but he had made such a sad picture, looking down at the gravestone of his brother, that it didn't matter. Only Florina had dared approach the Lord. She had simply walked over to him and placed her arms around his waist, holding him as he shook.

Athos had been last. Eliwood and Lyn and Hector were still raw about his passing. On his memorial service Florina had refused to let Hector attend, fearing it was too much for him to handle. So Lyn and Eliwood had stood there in Hector's place, wrapped in each other's arms for strength.

When the ceremonies had been done no one had cared much for a celebration. They all went to their respective rooms and slept, or wept, or just reflected on the last few months.

The next day people had began to go their separate ways. Lord Pent and Lady Louise decided to return to the Nabata to go through the remaining things of Lord Athos. Erk would be returning Etruria—with Serra as surprising company. Priscilla had disappeared moments after the final battle, and word had it Heath had gone with her to share the end of their time together.

The Pegasus Knight Farina had surprised everyone when she explained she would be traveling with Dart and his crew as a rare female pirate. By the way Dart had placed a hand on her hip—possessively—he didn't seem so surprised by the money-hungry knight's decision.

Raven had walked out of their camp a day after his sister had taken off, saying something about needing to be alone. Little Rebecca trotted after him, explaining in a hurried voice that he didn't know how to cook and needed her. Raven had said nothing as he threw his arm over her shoulders and guided her through the trees.

Hector had surprised everyone by announcing his engagement to a blushing Florina, his eyes daring anyone to say otherwise. The poor Pegasus Knight's sisters had been worried of course, but Florina had assured them in a shaky voice she had not been pressured into the marriage.

Fiora had decided to return to her homeland of Ilia. She and Kent had a teary farewell, one in which Kent had sworn on his honor as a knight to seek her out in a future time. Fiora had told him to be happy.

Jaffar had disappeared from sight, but no one believed he had left since Nino still resided in the palace. Eliwood extended an offer to live peacefully in one of the villages, and Nino accepted, her face glowing. There was no doubt she would not be living in the village alone.

Isadora and Harken barely left each others' sides, and their time was spent with Lady Eleanora, helping her cope with the loss of her husband. Vadia had left as soon as the dragon had laid down dead, and surprisingly Merlinus had chased after her only to return three days later with a sour face. Legualt had gone off as well, but not before saying a few words of luck and love to Isadora. Dorcas started out for his home in Bern as soon as they had arrived in Pherae, offering Geitz and Barte to travel along.

Oswin and Matthew had returned to Ostia as soon as the memorial services were finished. Matthew had an eerie, dead look on his face and Oswin had thought it best to get the young blonde boy home so he could emotionally recover.

Guy had decided to return to Sacae, winking at both Rath and Ninian, saying he hoped to see them both soon. He had left two days after Oswin and Matthew, held back by Ninian and her questions about Sacae.

Canas had parted way with the team during their journey to Pherae. He was heading up to Ilia to meet his wife and tiny son. Everyone could tell by the look on his face he was happy to be able to see them again.

Hawkeye had slipped quietly away from the group after a few words with Lord Pent and Lady Louise. He had seemed hurt by Athos's passing, but he had said once that the desert and his daughter could always heal his heart.

Sain spent most of his time trying to woo Lady Yuki, but to no avail. She wished him good luck in his services to Lyn and had even gone as far as to kiss his cheek. Then she pulled her cloak around her neck and left him standing there.

Lowen and Marcus had resumed their training in Pherae, with Wil occasionally joining in—though it wasn't often since it was a rough training course. Wil seemed extremely nervous about Rebecca… and maybe a little jealous.

But the biggest surprise of all had come when Lyn and Eliwood announced they would be married within a year's time, after everything had settled down. Their hands had been locked together, their eyes glancing at one another, as they spoke.

And during all this time—two weeks—Rath had hardly left Ninian's side. They decided to leave after both Lyn and Eliwood looked ready to handle everything on their own. Then, without warning, they had slipped into the night.

Now they had curled up against Khan's stomach where the horse had sat to rest and stared into the crackling fire. Ninian sat between Rath's legs, her back pressed against his chest. He had wrapped a blanket around his back and used it to cover them both.

He dipped a kiss onto her silky mane. "Soon we will have to face my father… the Silver Wolf…"

Ninian sighed heavily, turning more fully into his embrace. "What do you think he will make of me… Rath…?" She yawned deeply. "I hope he will like me…"

"He will not have a choice," Rath told her, a small smile coming across his lips, "I will not give him one. Remember, Ninian, I shall marry you as soon as we reach my tribe. Nothing my father says will stop that."

"Oh Rath…" They had decided to be married once Rath had settled things with his father. It had been an unspoken vow at first, but a day into their journey to Sacae Rath had asked her to marry him just to make sure she was on the same track as him.

Ninian had not said no…

The young dragon girl cast her ruby eyes to the sky, smiling at the twinkling stars. Somehow she felt the presence of her brother, smiling down at her from another world. It warmed her heart to think that Nils would be all right without her. He would be with his own people, those who loved him, and for that she was glad. She belonged here, with Rath, in the world she had dreamed off since her youth.

"I think we shall be happy, Rath, for I love you and I would only want you," Ninian whispered, still looking at the stars. She had the urge to tell him what she imagined for them both.

She could see them on the plains, living happily with Rath's tribe—for Rath's father, the Silver Wolf, would not push Rath away like he feared, she knew.

In her vision she could also see the smiling face of a tiny baby girl, so much like Rath's but with little traits that she had passed on. And, most importantly, she felt the happiness. The warmth and the love and the light.

But she didn't tell him. Those visions would come true soon enough and the surprise on his face when they came about was something Ninian did not wish to ruin.

"As I love you." Rath agreed, imagining almost the same thing as Ninian, only the baby girl in his dream looked much more like her mother then Ninian imagined.

Ninian sighed heavily and finally dozed off, her face relaxing. Rath shifted so that they were laying against Khan's belly. When the horse made a noise of protest the soft voice of the nomad soothed him.

In this moment Rath only wanted Ninian. There was no longing for Lyndis and her love, only the completion of having Ninian in his arms. His eyes drooped as he realized he was utterly happy. In that moment everything was perfect. Rath feel into a peaceful sleep, Ninian wrapped tightly in his arms. He pressed a loving kiss to her still lips before giving completely into the darkness that surrounded his vision.

The two lovers slept, breathing with one heart and one soul. In their dreams they did not dream about others whom they had believed they loved, but only of each other and the life they were destined to share.

And in a far away land Nils smiled at the both of them.

-

-

-

**A/N:** It's over. So sad… and I cannot expressive my sadness on a computer. I am sooooo sad! Soooooo sad! Other than that, can the fluff get anymore… fluffy? I mean, I think I have cavities now. Oh well, considered how depressing everything gets for the next generation, these gives need to get all the fluff they can get!

**Upcoming Lizzy Rebel fics:** there are several in the works, but the one I think I'll be posting a few chaptered humor fic. I'm not very good a humor (unless its very, very dry) in which the tactician is not a Mary-Sue and her family are all insane… and seem to think they're matchmakers. Scary, ain't it?

**Translations:**

You may note that there were two phrases in the story that were in Latin. Since not many people know Latin here are the translations!

_in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Santi_: In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit

_Dominus vobiscum_: God be with you

**Reviews:**

**Kratos Aurion:** XD Personally, I wanted to see Rath open a can of whoop-ass on Eliwood, but I decided that wasn't very Rath-like. Oh and here's an unsubtle plug. Considering your name, you like ToS, right? I have a one-shot posted (not yet, but really soon) and I would love to have you review it!

**angel white:** yes, I hate when things get over hyped. Which is why I like Harry and Hermione from Harry Potter (Ron is a bitch) though I'm still clinging to my Draco and Ginny. I'm pretty much unique to a fault, unless I like something before I realize so does everyone else. Like, if the whole world is wearing black than you'll see me in neon green!

**montblancerk**: there, there. I think it's an actual disease called something-phobia. Maybe meantobephobia? No, just kidding. You've just your opinion and I've got mine! XD They're just completely different.

**lzn64**: no crying, dear. You'll make me cry! I'm already near tears, aren't I? Besides, Lizzy Rebel isn't done with her Fire Emblem fandom. Not by a long shot. I have tons of one-shots to write and maybe several other works-in-progress.

**NoMaDs are MAD:** you're so sweet. You've reviewed this, like what, four times? Thanks for defending me from my… er… would be flamer. Nice to know there are some people who like my fic enough to defend it from those who would burn to the ground from flames 'cept that… I dun know if he's really a flamer… hmm…

**narugurlee:** That's what I thought! And I hate the Eliwood/Ninian pairing. They're both very emotional people and need to balanced by people not so emotional. See? My logic. Hopefully, that faulty logical will undermine the whole Eliwood/Ninian philosophy! Besides, I always thought that if Ninian was Roy's mother that made him half-dragon and that would have come up somewhere in the story. It doesn't.

**Macross-Green:** Erk/Fiora… hmm… never thought about that, but seems like it could be interesting! I'll defiantly check it out if I have the time! XD I have many fandoms that I write it, too (biggest being the Jak and Daxter one) but I always manage to find some time for Fire Emblem…

**Regulus:** It angered me that I could only pair Rath with Lyn and Ninian with Eliwood. It didn't have to be Rath/Ninian convo but another love interest would have made me happy. So, in my rage, I took the writer's liberty to… trample all over the Fire Emblem franchise and ew… I think I got Marcus on my boot.

**fire emblem fan:** hmm… you intrigue me. You said flame in your first review so I assume you flamed my story… and yet, you don't seem like a flamer. Why don't you write in all capitals letters with poor spelling and slang? Why aren't you insulting my mother and my IQ level? Why aren't you telling me to burn in hell? See… so… weird…

_"Now I know why they call it eternity. Everything around here takes forever…"_

–Lizzy Rebel


End file.
